Simple Days
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Months have pass since the festival, yet the memory of her smile and touch still lingers within his senses. And now he craves for iti changed the priview of the latest chapter in chapter 5, hope you enjoy
1. Introduction

Gakuen Alice ( aka Alice Academy ) does not belong to me

Chapter One: Introduction

Ahhh…. What a beautiful morning! The sun in its most radiant shine, the birds' songs lifted by the gentle breeze, the tender rustles of the noble trees. And, oh, the relaxing silence. Such are treasures that very few people appreciate in their early routines. Within the boundaries of the academy, this is very peaceful moment. The kind of peace where in……

"**OH NO! IMLATEIMLATEIMLATEIMLATE!"**

Never mind. --

That, my friends, is the voice of an ever so clumsy brunette by the name of Mikan Sakura. And, for those who doesn't really know the girl, this kind of screaming happens almost every morning. Much to everyone's dismay!

"**That Hotaru! Why didn't she wake me up!"**

She's a student at the Alice Academy, the school where kids possessing unique abilities are honed to the best of their performance.

"**Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"**

In the said academy, student's enjoy the luxury of the government's full scholarship program, which means that they're provided with board and lodging, proper daily meals, education from talented teachers, and a monthly allowance in accordance with class rankings which is either promoted or demoted depending on the student's performance.

Ok, I'm tired of talking, on with the girl.

"**Hah……hah…….hah…..I…..hah……made it" **

Man, after that long run, who wouldn't be panting like that. She's at her classroom now by the way.

"**Hotaru! I miss you so much!"**

Hmmmm…… didn't know that girl could fly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I guess she couldn't. Oo

"**Try to hug me again and it'll be anvils shooting towards you"**

That cold looking girl is Mikan's best friend, Hotaru Imai. She's an innovation master, a potential honor-role, a witty blackmailer, a cute, charming girl, and I have the hots for her, but you didn't need to know that.

Ahem… As I was saying, she's Mikan's best friend and although it doesn't seem like it, Hotaru cares for her a lot. But with her frozen exterior and a chilling voice, she's more of an ice queen to some people. Still, she wouldn't do anything to hurt Mikan……

"……**..ouch……"**

Well, maybe she would, but this case rarely happens.

"**That hurts!"**

Scratch that, this case Always happens.

Hmmm…..ever wonder why steam seems to come out of your head whenever you have a huge lump?

"**Oh Mikan, you know she's ganna keep on shooting you like this if you don't stop hugging her"**

Ooohhh…..what a gentleman. That four eyed blonde boy's Yuu Tobita. He's the class rep and also a potential honor bearer. He's the very first student at the academy who smiled at Mikan, and being such a kind and caring person, he immediately befriended the girl.

"**Thanks Yuu."**

I wouldn't be bending over like that if I was her, coz…….

"**Out of the way POLKA DOTS!"**

Right on cue!

Mister tough guy number 1: Nastume Hyugga. Did I even spell that right? Oh well….

Statistics? Well let's just say he has some sort a history of a dark void. There's no point in dwelling in his pass, just take a good look at him and you'll see the anguish of a….. What am I saying; I'm suppose to be making fun of the guy.

Moving on

The POLKA DOTS his referring to is Mikan's underwear. This guy has a weird habit of peeking on the girl's skirt and frankly, I like his style. Mind you, no one else could have seen Mikan's underwear in that kind of position. You gota wonder how he's able to penetrate her skirt almost every morning. Natsume is really talented to be able to do that.

"**Pervert!"**

Blushing madly, eh? Gosh, you're such a cute girl!

"**Oh, Good morning Ruka!"**

Mister supposedly tough guy number 2: Ruka Nogi. He's an ok guy, blonde hair, kind of a girlish face but still quite masculine. An animal lover and an understanding person, its only fitting for him to be Natsume's best friend.

"**Good Morning, Mikan"**

Smile's sweetly too!

"**Go-good morning, Ho-hotaru…"**

What, Hotaru's some sort of a heating machine to him now? Why in the world is he turning red?

"**Mornin…."**

Hm..?

Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like miss ice princess is starting to discover some friction behind mister tough guy number 2. Lets see if sparks will fly.

Ok now, did I miss anything? Hmm……

Oh yeah, I forgot, the unique abilities I mentioned earlier aren't as normal as it may sound. Students here posses inhumane capabilities and some are even considered dangerous. They are known as Alices hence the title of the anime Gakuen Alice. Duh!

We have Yuu the illusionist, Hotaru the innovation expert, flame caster Natsume ( sounds like Recca, right? P ), and Ruka with the beast pheromone. There are other interesting alices around this God forsaken campus that I don't want to mention simply because they're too many or I'm just being lazy.

What's Mikan's alice you ask? Well, like Hotaru said, she has the most selfish but also the most versatile of all alices; Nullification. She has the innate ability to decimate an alice performed within her range of capacity. And of course, being an innate ability, this sort of alice will only function at the right moment and in circumstances where the user is in desperate need of it.

"**Hey Yuu, Hotaru! Wana go to Central Town later?**

"**Ok!"**

"**Sure, as long as you don't do anything stupid. Or at least not when you're with us."**

"**Oh, Hotaru, you're so mean!"**

"**Umm…. Natsume? Oo"**

"………"

"**Uhhhh…..Hello?"**

"………"

"**Hey, Natsume!"**

"**Huh? What?"**

"**How long are you planning to stare at her?"**

"**What'd you mean? I'm not staring at Mikan! And stop smiling like that!"**

"**I didn't say you were staring at Mikan."**

"**Tsk! Whatever……"**

"**So, wanna go with'em?"**

"**Hmmp…."**

"**Well, I'll take that as a yes."**

THE END

I'd appreciate reviews, thank you very much

Chapter 2 Preview: Imagination

_"I've been thinking of you a lot lately and..."_

_She slowly crawled towards her and started rubbing his..._

_"What are you doing? Stop that! Urgh!"_


	2. Imagination

Gakuen Alice ( aka Alice Academy ) does not belong to me

Chapter 2: Imagination

She carefully studied herself in the mirror. Her mind wondering if she should leave it as is or put it up like before. Her friend, who was sitting at her bed, yawned with boredom and the need for more sleep. Despite the fact that it was Saturday, the girl decided to try something new early in the morning and she wanted her best friend to criticize.

"Well? What'ya think?"

"You're still ugly."

I didn't say she was a great critic

"Oh come on, Hotaru!"

"Mikan, your hair is only a fragment of your appearance. It doesn't matter if you let it down like that are put it up in a pony tail. You could even burn it if you want too, but the point is, it'll hardly make a difference in you."

"Yeah, I know, but still…."

Hotaru sensed the gloomy atmosphere around Mikan and thought that a compliment could brighten up the girl and get this whole thing over with.

She dragged a chair behind Mikan and forced her to sit.

"Sit down."

"Oh, ok."

Mikan was surprised by this but obliged. Hotaru then took a hair brush from Mikan's table and began to comb her friend.

"Listen, you're still a kid so I guess you're pony tail still suits you. But you look really nice with you hair down like that."

"Really? Maybe I should dye it, or put some gel and make some weird spikes on my head. Or maybe I should….."

"Shut up, we're in a moment. Don't ruin it."

She continued to glide the brush on Mikan's hair.

"Sorry."

"Like I said, you look nice with you're hair like that. Maybe people would stop calling you ugly if they saw you like this. You know how judgmental they can be. Even so….."

She opened Mikan's drawer. She took a hair pin and put it on the brunette's silky hair.

"….you're smile and heart will always be you're greatest asset, and don't you forget that."

Mikan stared at her own reflection. Her smooth tresses gliding with the gentle breeze from the open window, her innocent face complimented by brown orbs that twinkle with such delight, her cherry lips that seems to form an eternal smile of a beautiful goddess. Then she noticed the hair pin. It was shaped like a rose and was blue in color. It completely accented her fairy like face. She smiled and said…..

"You're right, I _am _ugly."

The response was a soft chuckle from her humorless friend. Mikan's smile grew even brighter. It's not everyday Hotaru shows any sign of amusement. Even a simple curve of her lips is very rare.

"Thanks a lot, Hotaru!"

She leaned the back of her head on Hotaru's belly and savored their simple moment of friendship.

Awww…..Isn't this a photo up?

"What do you mean thank you. You just owe me 50 rabbits for combing you're hair and all that mushy talk, so pay up!"

No, it's not

* * *

* * *

His crimson pools began to shift from store to store. He was currently in central town and a little boy with silver locks was clutching on his fingers.

"Are you tired?"

He asked. The child slowly shook his head as they continued their little stroll. He was looking for a particular item that would match a certain category. Today was a special day.

They went pass stores with unique and interesting items but nothing caught his eyes.

A few more minutes of walking but he hasn't found anything that will satisfy him yet. He then realized that the person he's with is having a hard time keeping up. He looked down and asked one more time…..

"Are you tired?"

Again the child shook his head but there we're a few signs of perspiration on his temple. Natsume smiled at the kid's effort for endurance; nevertheless, he carried the boy on his arm. The young boy wasn't heavy at all; it even made Natsume feel kind of cozy carrying him like this.

"Would you like some sweets?"

The boy nodded.

* * *

Puffs, sweet confectionary treats that are famous for its cotton like texture. It's soft but not sticky. The sugary sensation in your mouth last for as long as the flavor lingers. It's a favored delicacy among kids. It also holds a memory of a certain no star student that has been filling Natsume's thoughts for the pass few days.

Mind you, I haven't even tasted the darn thing.

"Good morning! What would you like?"

The store lady smiled warmly at her charming costumers.

"Medium size box please."

He said

"Medium size box please."

The young boy echoed his carrier. Natsume patted the boy in the head. He seems to have the habit of repeating phrases Natsume speaks.

"Aww, how cute! Sure! One moment please."

The lady was somewhat amuse by the child's bond with the older boy. She returned with a box in one hand and holding something in the other.

"Here you go, one medium size box. That will be 25 rabbits."

Natsume took the box and payed the lady. They we're about to say thank you when the lady held up something to the young boy

"And this one is for you."

The child blinked at the lady. She was holding a small ball with a bluish translucent color. In the middle of the ball was a red figure of a flame. It sparkled under the sun and the blue background made it even more noticeable.

The boy took the ball and enveloped it in his fist. It fits perfectly in his palm. He marveled at its beauty and his eyes glistened as he examined every feature the ball has. Natsume was pleased and thanked the lady with a grin on his face.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy your puffs!"

* * *

He continued his search around Central Town. The crowd was beginning to build up and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He decided to take the side walks and probably look at the window stores as he passes by.

"Say ummm…"

The child held out a puff in his hand and gave it to Natsume. Natsume took the puff with his lips and saw the contentment in the young boy's eyes. The kid like's to hand feed people when he's being carried; that's his way of affection.

And then he saw it. The item he has been looking for.

Natsume entered the store and let the boy down for a while. He eyed the items that were stacked up in cabinets and glared at some of the costumers who didn't seem to have a very good impression by his account.

They were in miscellaneous shop that sells different kinds of things; toys, accessories, jewelry, charms, anything that can arouse a person's interest.

The little boy he's with seems to be intrigued with some of the items. Natsume let him wonder around the store for a while knowing full well that the kid is disciplined enough not to touch or tamper with anything.

"Good morning sir! How may I help you?"

An old man happily greeted him.

_Everyone seems to be in a very good mood today_. He thought. A beautiful morning can really affect a person.

"Yes. How much is that?"

He asked while pointing at the object

"That? Only 150 rabbits. It comes with a free gift wrap."

The owner said.

"Perfect! I'll take it!"

"Great! Hold on a sec….Umm…..for what occasion do you want the wrapper to be?"

* * *

After the purchased and an expression of gratitude to the owner, they went out of the store with a satisfied look on Natsume's face. They have consumed the last puff by now and were on their way to the park to rest for a while.

"Finally." He sighed. Pleased by the item in his pocket.

In the park, he found a nice shaded spot under a tree and sat there. The young boy on his lap was engrossed in playing with the ball the kind lady gave him.

"Hey." Natsume called the kid's attention in a soft whisper.

He looked up curiously. His eyes always seem to have that elegant, questioning sparkle whenever he looks at Natsume. It's as if he's trying to figure out what Natsume would want and if Natsume is happy to be with him.

"Here."

The pyro placed something in the child's hands. It was enclosed in a yellow stripped red wrapper.

"Go ahead, open it."

The child looked at the item with a doubtful expression. It was wrapped quite nicely and he didn't wanna ruin it, especially if Natsume was the one who made it.

"It's ok. It's for you."

Again he looked up and a warm smile told him that the item was meant to be in his possession.

He gently tore the wrapper off and revealed a white, fluffy, stuffed animal. It has ears like a rabbit but wasn't placed above its head. Its body was like that of a small bear.

A mellow green light emitted from its eyes when the young boy's finger touched it. When the light faded, the child was surprised to see the thing actually came to life. It has its red eyes focused on the kid and a cute smile was formed on its cat like face.

"Yapu……yapu…..yapu!"

It sounded pleased at the kid and bounced on his shoulder. It cuddled the child's neck.

He looked up at Natsume one more time, his eyes showing such innocence and gratitude.

"Thank… you."

He whispered

Natsume messed up his hair and said.

"Happy birthday Iouichi!"

The young boy's lips curved up in a gentle smile as he stroke the hyper creature bouncing on his lap.

"YaaaaPUUUuuuu"

It was enjoying Iouichi's touch and gave a sound of pleasure.

"Hmm….. I think you should name it."

Natsume said to the young boy.

Iouichi held his gift with both hands on its side and started tickling the creature.

"Nat…….su…….mi"

The young boy said.

"His name is Natsumi."

All Natsume could do was smile.

* * *

* * *

Now weren't those fuzzy moments? Well, my friends, I think it's time for me to stop this girlish way of writing and pick up a few perverted and sadistic scenes of our two main characters.

As you may have read, today is Iouichi's birthday. And Natsume, being Natsume, didn't wanna expose his love for the young boy too much in public. And so, he decided that an early morning shopping in Central Town would be nice for the birthday boy and at the same time, maintain his cold, aggressive reputation.

It's very rare for Natsume to show affection towards another person but when he does, it will surely be heartfelt.

And as for Mikan, well, she's at Central Town as well looking for that idiotic pervert and his little friend.

"Darn that Natsume! He said he was going shopping with Iouichi today! Where the heck is he?"

She has been roaming around the town. Wanna know what she's wearing?

Ok, picture this; Mikan is wearing, ahem, a skirt and a sleeveless shirt. She's feeling pretty hot, isn't she? Well, her clothes were something, but that's not the main picture here.

Young boys that went pass her simply went 'gaga' over her new look. Remember, she had her hair down and by all words, she was very pretty. Her hair simply flowed with the wind and the pin did little to prevent her bangs from gliding on her face which, by the way, made her look cuter than ever. When Hotaru said she looks nice, she really means it.

Of course, Mikan didn't seem to feel any different aside from the constant tossing of her hair. She didn't even feel the stares from her daydreaming victims of charm.

"Oh, there they are!"

She spotted Natsume under the tree and ran towards him He seems to be asleep

"Hehehehe!"

She snickered evilly. Time to be mean!

She slowly crept towards him and leaned her face close to his. Her lips were inches apart from his ear and her warm breath was beginning to heat up Natsume's left face.

Natsume was slowly gaining consciousness and by the time he was fully awake, he found Mikan's lips close to his ear. He decided to fake it and see what the brunette was trying to do, so he closed his eyes.

Natsume's brain began to process a lot of things, and I mean a lot of things. hope you know what I mean coz I'm not ganna go any deeper. This is a k+ fic you know.

Time seems to have stopped when he finally realize the possibilities of Mikan's action. Let's see what he's thinking……

_What the heck is she thinking? Is she gannet kiss me? Is she ganna harass me or something? What should I do? Wait, why should I care anyway. Sure she's hot and, no, scratch that, she's just pretty, no , wait, urrgghh! What's happening? What is wrong with me? And why am I babbling in my thoughts? Ok, relax Natsume, relax! She's not ganna do anything to you! She's not ganna give you a nibble in the ear that might cause you to blush. She's not ganna trail kisses on your cheek. She's not ganna gulp give you a peck on the lips. She's not ganna…. Grraaa! Enough with this! _

Man, I'm starting to lose respect for this guy!

"_Hey Natsume…."_

_What the!_

"_I know your awake, and I know you're listening!"_

_Oh God! Why is she speaking like that? It's like she's…….._

"_I've been thinking of you lately and………"_

She slowly crawled towards him and started rubbing his tummy.

_What are you doing? Stop that! Urgh!_

What a weird kid.

He was about to be succumb by his imaginations when suddenly….

With one deep breath…..

"NAAATSUUUMEEEEEE!"

"GRRRAAAAAAAA"

Natsume bolted, panting, his ears aching and his face totally red.

He looked at the girl who was laughing and rolling on the grass and realized what she has done.

"Got you there, didn't I?"

Mikan said when she finally caught her breath. She smiled at him and started to giggle again.

"Sakura, I'm ganna….KILL YOUUUU!"

End of Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Chapter 3 Preview: An opponent

_She's not yours, nor mine, she doesn't belong to anyone!_

_I'm not trying to claim her! You're the one who started this!_


	3. Opponent

Chapter 3: Opponent

_My name is Natsume Hyuuga_

_I am a boy denied of almost everything in life: family, friends, simplicity, home, freedom. _

_I posses an ability which some people consider a gift. Well, as for me, I consider as a curse. A curse which brought me to this stupid academy. A curse that killed hundreds of people in one night. A curse that gave people the desire to take possession of me and to abuse the ones I love in order to manipulate me._

_Yes, I now live my life in luxury and wealth. The academy gave me the best it can offer; the highest quality bedrooms, allowance sufficient for my needs and wants, daily meals suited for a king's appetite, state of the art educations- all of these but at what cost? Blood? Tears? Pain? Anguish? _

_For goodness sake! Flush all of these to the toilet and give me a normal life! I don't want to live like this! I don't want to sleep in a soft bed knowing full well that tomorrow I might kill some one. I don't want to eat the food people serve just so I can regain the strength to destroy again. I don't want to be apart of people who use any method to get their way in everything. I'm so sick of being use by the academy and I'm sick of being the cold hearted person who pushes everyone away. _

_I want to exist by my own terms; to live a normal life. I want to smile and laugh with real friends. I want to play and enjoy my youth like a normal kid will do. I want to belong to a family that I will cherish for the rest of my life. I want to understand, and to be understood. But most importantly, I want to feel the warmth of love that I never had._

_I'm sorry for all the whining, but I just had to let that out of my system._

_Well, don't get me wrong. I'm not generalizing my loath for my existence. There are some things in life that made me appreciate the way I am._

_Like my best friend, Ruka. _

_When the dept in my soul started to swallow up my heart, he was there to grab my hand and share my pain. No, he's not one of those people who wants to be your friend out of sympathy, or because you're popular and the girls go crazy over you, which, by the way, is true about me. He's a real friend because he cares and understands, without being too mushy. He'll follow me even in the darkest of roads and is willing to endure the suffering I've long kept. If I drink a poison and there's no antidote, he'll drink the poison as well and show me that not all pain should be inflicted by oneself only. _

_Ruka and I belong to class B of the academy. We both have an intimidating reputation in the whole school. Some people try to avoid us because my image is a bit too dark for their consideration. I kind of feel bad for Ruka but he's the one who likes to hang around with me and for that I'm thankful. _

_Did I mention we have our own fanclub? Heh! Just goes to show what happens when two gorgeous boys are in the same school._

_Ahem, as I was saying, we're not exactly the favorite of the people. But there are still few members of the academy who sees us in a respectable way._

_Take Yuu for instance_

_I don't know why he's not a top star like me. He's got the brains, the skills, and the impressive alice of illusion. He clearly fits in the category of an honor student, and yet his star level is only level 3. Well, that's a pretty high rank for a 10 year old but don't you think he deserves a better ranking? Still, his star level didn't hinder him from being nice to everyone, even to me. Though we rarely talk to each other, we know enough to give that mutual respect towards one another. I think the only thing that separates us is fate._

_His fate spoiled him; my fate tortured me, as simple as that._

_And there's also Hotaru_

_You gotta wonder if this girl is made of ice. She's always seems so cold to everyone, even to her best friend Mikan. Don't stare at me, I'm not blushing. Anyway, she's the type of girl who doesn't show any trace of emotion. Maybe that's her way of being strong, if they don't know how you feel, they won't be able to predict you. But when I looked at her frozen violet orbs, I could clearly see a person who wants to make a difference in the world. She cares for people and is willing to give up everything for their sake, especially Mikan's. Although she can get really demented when it comes to blackmailing Ruka and gaining some more rabbits in the process._

_And then there's that darn Narumi_

_He's a freak! He has this disgusting alice that make people do whatever he wants just by talking to them! It makes me sick! _

_But despite that, believe it or not, he's a very important person to me. He bailed me out of countless troubles and if it wasn't for him, the faculty would've had my head on a silver platter. He may act like a rapist most of the time but that's just his way of intimidating his students. He's a very understanding teacher and he sees a good cause for every action. I can't believe I'm saying this. _

_He also did something that I'm very grateful for; he brought Mikan into the academy. No, no! Don't get me wrong! I'm just glad Mikans here so I have someone to tease. Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Oh, what the heck. There's no use denying it, is there. _

_From what you heard of me earlier, you gotta wonder why I haven't committed suicide, right? With everything I've been through? What could possibly bind me into this world?_

_Well, aside from the author's sadistic intention of torturing me even further in this fic, I've found a reason to live again, to continue breathing even when I'm tired of it, to keep on hoping for a brighter future, to maintain even a small spark of joy in my heart._

_And that reason is Mikan._

_Yeah, that idiotic moron of whom the author has been engrossed in praising ever since the first chapter._

_Yes, pretty little Mikan. Wait, did I just say that? Oh well. Mikan, the simple minded no star whose dense personality can float over water 1cm deep. _

_You have to wonder; why did a handsome, sexy, strong guy like me, and I don't mean to boast, fell in love with her? Well, she's drop dead gorgeous, clumsy ( which makes her cute ), and a very sweet girl._

_And in my opinion, I think we look good together._

_But seriously speaking, I you haven't meet Mikan, I don't think your life's complete. She can really brighten up your day even with just a simple smile. I don't know how she does it, but I sure hope she doesn't stop. Because if the world continues to revolve without her on its face, we might as well consider it empty._

_There's something else in Mikan that I can't explain. Something that's seems to glue my eyes on her beautiful face. I don't know what it is. I already said she's cute, but what is it that makes my face turn red every time I look at her. _

_Hmm……. Maybe I should stare at her longer next time. _

_Well, anyway, I'll figure it out soon enough._

_And speaking of Mikan, I wonder what kind of panties she's wearing today. Yesterday was her usual polka dots. Maybe she's wearing strawberries. I little peek under her skirt wont hurt now, would it? _

_Where is she anyway?_

_Oh yeah, she said she's going to the park. But I can't remember who she said she's going with. Hmm…. Oh its just Hotaru and Yuu, they always hang around with her._

_Though I do wish she's alone, so I can talk to her privately and maybe do a little more peeking._

Later:

_Ah, there she is_

Natsume was walking in the park when he caught sight of his beautiful angel. She was happily strolling around the park together with………

_Tsubasa! What the heck is he doing here! Hey author, do something about this!_

Shut up boy, your ganna make me lose my place. Ahem, as I was saying, Mikan was happily strolling in the park together with Tsubasa. She was giggling at something Tsubasa said and older boy seems to be enjoying the sound of laughter from the young brunette. Natsume, being the prying person that he is……..

_What! _

Yeah, you're a prying person

………decided to follow them.

"Oh Tsubasa, that's so silly! giggles"

"Yeah, and you know what? She bla bla bla bla the bla bla"

They continued their humorous conversation and by this time, Natsume was dying to burn the junior.

_Oh I'm not just ganna burn him. I'LL MAKE SURE HIS CRISPY AND TOAST AND WHEN I'M DONE I'M GANNA……_

Take it easy kid, you'll have a piece of him later on.

Natsume was already infuriated with Tsubasa's presence near her beloved Mikan when he saw something that really made him explode from within.

Tsubasa had snaked his arm around her and now they were too close for comfort, at least, from Natsume's point of view.

_Author, you better stop me coz if you don't, I'm really ganna kill this….._

Hush! There will be no profanities in this fic, Natsume! I'm telling you, just relax, you'll get what you want soon enough.

"Hey Tsubasa, give me a piggy back ride!"

Mikan said with her eyes twinkling in an adorable anime way.

"I don't know Mikan, you look pretty heavy."

_That's right, punk! Do something good once in your life and don't give her what she ask, coz if you do, so help me God, this fic's ganna get gory! _

"Am not!"

She pouted and her eye brows creased in a mocking irritation.

"Really? Well let's find out shall we?"

He placed his hands around Mikan's slim waist and carried her in the air. He began twirling around with Mikan's body still up from the ground and in his grasp. Natsume, who was hiding behind some bushes in the park, saw this and began counting ways of inflicting the most hellish of pain on a human body.

_Let's see, butcher knife; check, razor sharp whip; check, sledge hammer; check, thousand volts of electricity; check, hmmm…. Did I miss anything?_

"I'm getting kind of thirsty."

"Ok, I'll go get something to drink."

"Oh no you don't. You always treat me to stuff whenever we're together. Well, this time, **I'm **buying something for us to drink"

"Really? Do you have enough money? I don't want you emptying your wallet on me now."

"Hey, I'm a single star now, remember? Wait here, I'll be right back!"

She ran towards the nearest beverage store. Tsubasa watched her retreating form and smiled to himself.

Natsume, realizing Mikan's absence, decided it was time to act.

"Hey!"

With hands on his pocket and an aggressive look on his face, he called the older boy's attention with supreme authority.

"Hey, too!"

Much to Natsume's irritation, Tsubasa answered back in a cocky manner. This made the pyro even more aggressive.

Now things are ganna get interesting!

"Quite flirting with Mikan!"

"I'm not flirting! And why would you care?"

"I'm her friend."

"I never see you treat her like one."

"That doesn't concern you. Stop your malicious acts on her, or else……"

Natsume formed a fist sized flame on his palm and raised it in Tsubasa line of sight.

Tsubasa was not intimidated. Still, he was aware of the jealousy burning within the young boy, as well as the love he has for Mikan. He decided to push things a little further.

"Is that a threat, kid?"

"First, you tried to harass Mikan, and then you called me a kid. Two violations your ganna regret at the end of the day."

"Oh really? Now why should I regret that? And FYI, I'm not trying to harass Mikan, it's your perverted brain that's functioning over the matter."

"That's enough talk, time to burn some flesh!"

"Bring it on, fire boy!"

Don't worry kids, no bloodshed here, despite the fact that I want there to be. sigh

"Grrrraaaa!"

Tsubasa was the first one to charge. He dashed towards Natsume in an attempt to pin him down but Natsume, having skills heighten by constant missions, averted the attack by jumping over him.

Once on a vertical state, Natsume quickly formed a fireball and hurled it at Tsubasa

"Eat this!"

Natsume shouted

" Hah! Miss me!"

Tsubasa merely ducked his head to avoid the flaming sphere. Unfortunately, the attack was just a diversion. Natsume jumped towards the nearest tree and was now on a height advantage.

"Where did he……?"

Tsubasa looked at the belated position of his opponent only to find an empty space.

"Looking for me?"

Natsume surprised him by an attack from above. His fist was engulfed in flame and was about to collide with Tsubasa's face, but Tsubasa was not to be underestimated. He avoided the burning punch at the last moment. At this, Natsume was forced to retaliate again. He continued to throw punch after punch at Tsubasa, each blow accompanied by fire. Tsubasa was able to avoid and block each attack but his body could no longer take the heat. He quickly leaped towards a distance from Natsume.

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove?"

Tsubasa asked, still in a fighting stance.

"The fact that Mikan is not suppose to hang around with you! Hiyaaa!"

Natsume wasted no time. He threw a side kick on Tsubasa's face.

"Tsk!"

A close hit, Tsubasa was able to evade. But the vacuum of the kick was forceful enough to cut through his skin. Luckily, the cut was not deep enough to bleed.

"What, are you saying she's yours? You're very possessive for a friend! Urgh!"

Tsubasa jumped to avoid another fireball.

"She's not yours, nor mine! She doesn't belong to anyone! But you're trying to claim her by yourself!"

"I'm not trying to claim her! You're the one who started this"

"Shut up!"

Natsume casted a barrier of flame that surrounded Tsubasa. The later boy has no way of escape. He might have swallowed more than he could chew.

Fortunately for him, a tree was right beside them. He took the advantage of the light emitted from the flame and manipulated the shadow of the tree. A quick stomp on its shadow and the tree was about to fall.

Natsume had no choice but to extinguish the flame he cast and avoid falling tree.

"Darn it! Where is he?"

Natsume lost sight of his opponent.

Then he was surprised

"How long?"

"Huh?

Tsubasa was right behind him, but was no longer in a stance.

"How long are you planning to keep this up? Your obsession over the girl is getting the best of you."

"What are you talking about?"

Tsubasa shook his head in a contemplative manner.

"Natsume, you love her, don't you?"

Natsume was a bit shocked, but didn't wanna show it.

"Of course I do!"

He was still aggressive and ready for more fights.

"THEN TELL HER!"

Tsubasa's voice was loud and had a tone of a tired, strict teacher.

Natsume pondered over the statement. He's right. He should let Mikan be aware of his feelings.

Just then, Natsume's heart began to beat faster than normal. The idea of him telling Mikan that dreaded three word triggered fear and anxiety.

"I….I…."

Natsume was at a lost

"I'm scared….."

If was more of a whisper, than a response.

Tsubasa sighed and thought, _Scared of what? Rejection? You moron, don't you realize she loves you just as much?_ _But I understand how you feel Natsume, it's hard to confess an emotion with the uncertainty of being accepted. Still, I won't let you screw this up!_

"I knew it! You **are** a coward!"

"What did you say?"

"Time will come, Natsume. Time will come when you will regret your delaying tactics."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You idiot! Do you think after our Role Playing Game a few months ago, people will still look at her as an ugly, clumsy girl? Mikan is very pretty, and the students are just beginning to realize that, but………"

"But what?"

Tsubasa left him in mid air. He turned around and started to walk away. Natsume was insulted by this action.

"I'm not finish with you! Come back here!"

Natsume shouted

Tsubasa simply wave his hand without even facing the boy and continued walking and said,

"Sorry, but I _am_."

Natsume could no longer stop him. Even if he did manage to force Tsubasa to stop, he wouldn't be able to extract anymore comments.

He was left in the middle of the park, his mind still in the midst of confusion as to how he could reveal his feelings to Mikan.

Just then, he saw the girl occupying his thoughts running towards him. She had two containers in her hands and her usual smile on her face. Natsume was completely spell bounded by her beautiful sight; her hair bouncing with every step she makes, sprinkles of sweat sparkled under the sun making her face look as is if it's surrounded by tiny pearls.

"Hey Natsume, where's Tsubasa?"

She asked, looking around the area.

"Uhhhh……"

Natsume was dumb struck. He couldn't help staring at Mikan, his mouth was gapping open and was about to drool.

"Hmm?"

Mikan snapped him back to reality.

"Uh, he, uh, Left! And, uh, he, uhhh, well, uh, well he left!"

"Hmm…..must be something important. Oh well! Here!"

She handed him one of the fruitshakes.

"What's this?"

Natsume asked, still not taking the beverage.

"Well, since Tsubasa isn't here might as well give you his drink!"

"Really? Well how do I know you didn't put any potion in it?"

"Now why would I do that?"

She pouted. He tried his best to resist the urge to smile at her cuteness and pushed back the temptation of pinching her cheeks.

"I don't know. Maybe you're planning to make Tsubasa fall for you, but since I'm the one to drink it, that makes your plan even better, right?

He grinned!

"Hmp, fine!"

Mikan turned around, obviously mad at the cockiness of the boy.

"All you have to do was say you don't want it, why do you have to be so mean! And by the way, I'm not trying to make Tsubasa fall for me."

She said with her back facing Natsume.

Natsume can no longer help it. He approached Mikan from behind and slowly caressed her shoulders, which were bare. His senses became addicted and didn't wanna stop lingering on her smooth skin. He whispered on Mikan's ear,

"Hey, I'm just kidding!"

A moment of silence, then,

"Yeah I know!"

Mikan said with a giggle. She had her face turned around and Natsume lip's, being close to her ear, almost collided with hers.

"Now give me that, I'm thirsty."

He tried to grasp the shake, but Mikan quickly raised it from his reach.

"Behhh!"

She stuck out her tongue and began to run away.

"Hey! Get back here, little girl!"

He started chasing her around the park. Luckily, the shakes have lids so as not to spill.

They were both laughing and running when finally; Natsume caught the girl and tackled her on the soft grass and was now in a position similar to when they first laid eyes on each other.

Mikan still had her stomach twisted with all the laughter. Of course, being the dense person that she is, Mikan was unaware of their, ahem, 'too intimate' position, their faces only inches apart.

She was finally able to catch her breath then said,

"Hey, that was fun!"

"Yeah!"

Natsume was unaware of the beautiful curve on his lips. Mikan saw this and placed her palm on his cheeks. This made Natsume blush a little.

"You know what, Natsume? You look really cute when you smile!"

The flame master didn't wanna break his cool, so he decided to ruin the heart warming moment.

"Oh, so you're falling in love with me now?"

Again, with the cockiness. Man, what a charisma!

It came out as a joke, but deep inside, Natsume wished it was true.

"Hmmp!"

And again, she pouted.

Natsume, having a clear view of the priceless expression since he was still on top of the brunette, laughed at this.

Soon enough, Mikan joined him and they were now laughing with heartfelt amusement.

Though neither really cared what they're laughing at.

Natsume leaned his forehead on Mikan's and the girl savored the rare, intimate moment. She was enjoying Natsume's warmth and the security he gives when he's around her.

All of this happened without a single trace of maliciousness from the two 11 year olds. Well, except maybe for Natsume, but he loves Mikan so he wouldn't think of anything sick concerning his princess.

_I wouldn't?_

Yeah, you wouldn't. This is a k+ fic, so don't even dare using your perverted instincts. You'll have your pleasure in my other fics so don't worry.

_Great!_

THE END

Thanks for the reviews and corrections, I really appreciate them.

I'm having some trouble with the spacing, can anyone help? Please!

Chapter 4 Preview: Senseless

"_Oh, Ruka, that feels so good!"_

"_Do you like that, Hotaru?"_

"_Yes, uh, more, uh, more!"_


	4. Senseless

Gakuen Alice ( aka Alice Academy ) does not belong to me

Chapter 4: Senseless

Ok, kids! Ready for some fairy tale?

Ahem, once upon a yesterday in a far away land just around the corner, lives a beautiful princess in a grand castle

"I'm bored, I need someone to blackmail."

The princess said while looking at the sky. She then saw a fluffy rabbit bounced just outside her bedroom, frolicking around the castle court.

"That'll do."

She said with an evil grin.

The unfortunate rabbit felt the cold stares emitted by the princess from the window. He immediately realizes his mistake of coming to this unforgiving place and decided to run as fast as he can while he still has a head start from the merciless royalty. But, to his surprise, the princess was already behind his tail, riding a scoter duck, or pelican, or chick, or gaaahhh whatever! How on earth did she manage to be from one place and on another within a blink of an eye? The poor creature could only wonder. Hmm… the last sentences rhyme don't they?

"Invention No. 098; Teleportation Apparatus. You have to be a complete numbskull not to know its purpose."

After a dull presentation of her newly made device, the princess continued her chase for the frightened mammal.

"Come back here. I'm not gonna hurt you……….much."

The last word didn't seem to fit in her attempt to tame the unlucky rabbit as it quickened its pace, thinking what would happen if he falls within the grasp of a sinister abomination.

The thought was simply gruesome, or at least his paranoia tells him.

"There's no use running. Might as well give up."

She said with the same uninterested tone of voice.

He was running for dear life. Who knows what this kid could do to him. What kind of diabolical plot is this girl hiding behind her pretty face? They went through the rugged forest; the rabbit athletically leaping on every terrain while the princess simply floats with her scooter.

But at last, the rabbit was finally caught in a corner. His whole body shivering with fear as the princess steps out of her scooter and bend her knees looking intensively at him.

The seemed to be cursed ball of cotton made a small pathetic sound, hoping to arouse mercy from his predator, who was now holding him by the armpit. He was praying for a quick death if not a painless one.

And then there was a soft whisper.

"Silly rabbit."

He was shocked to feel tender fingers stroking his tiny head.

"There, there. Don't be scared."

Her touch was gentle and full of warmth. The rabbit's fear was all for nothing. He cuddled closer to her chest, enjoying the soft embrace. The princess isn't so bad after all.

Or is she?

"There now, I wasn't really planning on hurting you."

Then the cloud turned dark and an evil atmosphere filled the air.

"I'm just gonna skin you alive and sell your naked pictures to all your animal friends."

Lightning strike and all hell has to offer became visible until…

"AAAAAAAHHhhhhhhh………"

Ruka bolted up; panting, sweating.

"Hah………..hah……….hah……it……..was….a nightmare."

He said; his aquatic pools surveying his own room in case an evil princess tackles him on the floor.

"What a horrible dream. Darn that Hotaru! Even in my sleep she stills loves to blackmail me! But……"

He looked at his own hands and contemplated

"…….her touch. It seems so……. real."

Reminiscences of a gentle princess filled his mind. He relished the scene of their short yet warm embrace and her soft body, no not in a perverted way but in an intimate way. He was a rabbit there for Pete's sake!

"Man! This is nuts! Hotaru Imai! How long are you ganna pester my mind! Argh!"

He was messing up his own hair in a furious manner hoping to remove the ice lady from his everyday thought.

"….heh! I guess it's not her fault I'm crazy about her."

After a moment of mutilating his golden tresses, his brain was able to process the truth which he has denied for a quite some time now but never the less, he still accepted.

His head dropped on his pillow and eyes glued on the ceiling hoping for the face of his angel to suddenly pop out of nowhere.

He never felt like this before. There're lot of cute girls dying to be his girlfriend, why her?

"Oh Hotaru."

Of all the girls in the campus, why does it have to be the person who has given him the most humiliating of experiences?

A deep sigh, an ear to ear smile and an innocent blush came out of the blonde boy. Besides her unstoppable habit of _documenting _his ridiculous acts and silly outfits, he can't deny her charm that captivated him. She's a perfect combination of brains, beauty and body. Although the latest is a category not suited for a 10 year old.

"Some day, Hotaru. Some day……."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Someday what?"

Well, what'ya know. Hotaru's face _did_ pop out of nowhere.

"Nyiiiii! What are you doing up there?"

Asked the terrified animal lover with his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Idiot, this is just a hologram from invention number 034- Holographic Communication Device; it allows you to talk to a person in an unreachable area with your hologram displayed on an elevated spot. It's easy to handle and if you order right now-"

"Alright, alright stop it already!"

He interrupted her before she could even complete her emotionless speech.

"Meet me at your door. I got something important to tell you."

And with that, she vanished.

He quickly removes his covers and ran towards the door. He was greeted by a pair of violet orbs.

"Geez! You could've just knock you know!"

"What took you so long? Listen, I need your help. I want you to- hm."

A silence.

"You want me to…?"

She was cut off short. Ruka was bewildered. Then much to his astonishment, a small smile crawled on Hotaru's lips and he could also swear there was a tint of red on her pale, smooth cheeks. Her eyes seem to be showing a sign of amusement as well.

It was a delightful scene, yet he's still puzzled. Why the sudden reaction?

"What?"

He broke the silence.

"You're so lucky I don't have my camera with me."

"Huh?"

That made things even more complicated for Ruka.

"Let me put it this way, if Mikan is Natsume's polka dotted panty girl, I guess this makes you my polka dotted boxer boy."

Then it finally hit him.

He looked down at his own body and saw the horrific scene of his half naked flesh. The world seems to have crumbled before him as his face became beat red.

"Oh, crud!"

He said in a whisper and ran to his room to bang his head on the wall.

"Natsume was right. The author _is _sadistic!"

It was the most embarrassing morning of his life and the most unforgettable one for Hotaru, who was still smiling outside his room.

Man, I'm good!

* * *

After a few minutes of ravaging his clothes, Ruka is now walking down the hall with Hotaru by his side.

"Darn. Why did I have to wear boxers instead of Pj's on a hot night?"

He muttered; his head was down and strands of hair were covering his still cherry red face.

"It wasn't so bad."

She said.

"Huh?"

His blush turned from an embarrassed to a flattered red. He looked at the girl beside him, wondering what she could mean.

"If I was able to catch you in that situation with a camera on my hand, I wouldn't have sold your picture. I'd rather put it in a frame."

"Hmm… Really?"

His heart beat became ecstatic. He was so embarrassed of the early morning exposure in front of his beloved; now his feeling all squishy inside and wanted to shout to the whole world, MY CRUSH SAW ME HALF NAKED AND SHE'S NOT BOTHERED BY IT! WOHHOOOO!

"After putting it in a frame, I'll then put it up on auction and make millions of rabbits."

Ruka stumbled at nothing as he landed face flat on the carpet floor. There he was, bouncing around lala land coz he thinks Hotaru cares for him, and then she has to ruin it with her greedy intention of filling up her pockets.

"Hotaru….."

He wined. He was still sprawled on the floor when Hotaru extended her arm to help him up. There was a curve of gentleness on Hotaru's lips and it was enough to bring Ruka back to his dream world.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't go that far you know."

She said with a soft spoken voice and in a tone that hints the obvious.

"So, Ruka, you gonna keep on holding my hand like that?"

"Oh, so-sorry!"

He immediately retracted his hand and blushed for the 2nd time that day. Hotaru saw the effect she has on the blonde boy and smiled at herself.

"uhmm, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Right I almost forgot. I'll tell you, but let's get something to eat first, I'm starving."

"Ok."

"And you're gonna treat me."

"What? Why?"

Hotaru simply raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"Do you have a problem with that, polka dotted boxer boy?"

Ruka's face turned red once again and proceeded to the cafeteria, with the girl behind him.

"Urgh! What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

After breakfast;

"That was a great meal and a good start for a job filled day. I'm stuffed!

"Well, you should be. You've completely devoured every single crab they have in there, which means that you've also devoured every rabbit I have. It's a good thing I still have a few coins here."

"You do? Good, coz we'll need those later."

"Me and my big mouth."

They were walking outside the dormitory, enjoying the cool morning breeze. A few more minutes of speechless strides and Hotaru finally spoke.

"Ok, now for the task at hand."

"Uh, yeah?"

Ruka was enjoying the moment but responded in a very blunt manner..

"You are aware of Natsume's feelings for Mikan, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"And you are aware that Mikan, being the densest person who ever walks God's green earth, is completely oblivious of this right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Now in order for Mikan to realize her own feelings, she would need a little push. And you're gonna help, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Good, now, I haven't really thought of a wonderful plan yet but I'm pretty sure I will sooner or later, seeing as I'm the only genius around here and the author loves me very much. Do you know where Natsume is?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"………"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I haven't even asked you anything! Have you been listening to everything I said?"

"Uh, yeah?"

No he wasn't. Wonder why? Well, simple. It's because Hotaru was standing right beside him, and he's soaking up every feature she has. The wind was blowing opposite their direction and its effect on Hotaru's body became, umm, how we say it, _breathtaking_ in Ruka's point of view. Her soft shiny hair, her flowery scent that lures him out of his sanity, her milky skin that he's dying to trail his fingers on, and her eyes, oh her eyes! It was driving him crazy just by looking at them, it was a perfect shade of violet and its brilliance was as mysterious as her personality. The only sense that was functioning in Ruka at the moment was his sight.

"Umm…..Ruka?"

She whispered in to his ear in a very alluring manner, which was a big mistake coz since their bodies were a mere millimeter apart from each other, Ruka's fantasy of the girl became deeper and deeper until his mental awareness turned upside down and gave in to his imagination. Pretty much like what happened to Natsume under the tree in the last chapter.

Ruka's mind began to speak and told him, HEY, MORRON, THAT GIRL'S TRYING TO KISS YOU, MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET AWAY WITH IT!

And with that, he enclosed Hotaru's face in his palm and drew him closer and closer. The girl wasn't surprise by this, seeing as how Ruka is psychologically weak- even though his academic performances are to be praise.

She can't deny her pounding heart. She wanted the boy to continue, but he was clearly unaware of what he was doing, and it'll be dangerous to render their hearts at this kind of situation. She decided to amuse herself and play it slyly.

She suddenly grabbed something out of her pocket and bombarded Ruka's face with its projectile shoots.

The poor kid ended up lying on the grass, steam extricating from his body from the impact. But being an anime character, he immediately recovered and this time, he had his focus completely attained.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

She was smiling evilly and her eyes glistened with mischief.

"Busted."

She said, the smile on her face growing. She gingerly walked around the boy in a naughty manner, as if trying to find the momentum to do something she would enjoy.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

He asked in a terrified tone of voice. He was completely unaware of the mental and emotional overdrive he experienced earlier but with the way Hotaru was walking around him like a witch mixing a devilish poison, he could clearly see a very scary future.

She leaned forward, closer to Ruka's face. She began to read his eyes, processing what she sees as a mixture of emotions. This, of course, made Ruka blush one more time.

"Hmm….never mind."

She decided to let it go just this once. Now's not the time to explore their desires towards each other. She gave Ruka a tap on the shoulder signaling him to get up. The boy was somewhat relieved by this but still pondered over her actions.

_Some day Ruka, some day_

"Are you coming or what?"

She said, returning to her calm iciness.

Ruka was still staring at her, gulp, back when he finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right!"

He finally caught up with her and was once again walking side by side.

"Natsume often goes to the park during Saturday mornings. What do you want with him anyway?"

"I need his help with the pyro techniques for next week's project. I was wondering if he could…… wait, did you say the park?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh shoot!"

Hotaru didn't show any sigh of anxiety but her reaction clearly states that there's a problem arising. She quickened her pace and gathered her thoughts for a logical plan.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?"

Ruka asked, wondering what could be wide of the mark.

"Mikan's in the park as well……."

"So?"

That wasn't a reason for her to worry.

"………and she's with Tsubasa."

Now _that_ was a reason.

"Darn, if Natsume sees them together, he'll go berserk! We have to find them."

Ruka's legs suggested a dash to the park, but Hotaru thought other wise.

"Relax! We have to think of something first."

"Are you kidding? Natsume could kill Tsubasa anytime now!"

"Don't underestimate him, Ruka. Tsubasa may look like an easy come easy go person, but his alice and skills are quite formidable. Even Natsume will have a hard time taking him down. Besides, Natsume's a smart kid; he wouldn't just do something to get himself in trouble. He might end up hurting the senior, but won't go as far as killing him."

She remained calm, as oppose to Ruka who was beginning to be mesmerized once again by Hotaru's beauty.

"I know that, but……"

"I understand you're worried about your friend, Ruka. But worrying will just make your decisions twisted. If you just barge in while they're in a middle of a fight, you might end up getting hurt as well. It'll be easy to analyze the situation. The hard part now is getting there fast."

"Don't worry, I got that covered."

He inserted two of his fingers in his lips and blew. After a few seconds, a giant rhino came charging in towards them and stopped upon reaching Ruka. He climbed on the summoned creature's back and extended a hand for Hotaru to take.

"Care to join me?"

He said with eyes bating for an extra charm.

"I prefer my scooter, thank you very much."

She ignored the gentlemanly gesture with such coldness that the sun seems to be wearing a sweater.

The disappointed blond gave her a pout which she smiled at.

Hotaru took a remote control device from her pocket and pressed one of its buttons. A bird like scooter then materializes from the air and floated over the ground.

"Come on, we'll talk on the way there."

Once positioned in the scooter, Hotaru pressed the acceleration button and speeded away. Ruka soon followed suit with his beast going at the same pace.

* * *

In the park

"I guess they've already started."

They could see Natsume's flame shooting up everywhere hitting everything except its desired target. The two kids were hiding behind a tree and did not want to intervene with the battle going on.

"Yeah, but who's beating up who?"

Just then, the tree began to shake and before they knew it, it started to fall and Ruka was anywhere but far from its area of impact. The boy's mind didn't process quick enough for a suitable action.

"Ruka, watch out!"

Hotaru saw through all this and her reflexes triggered at the last moment. She tackled Ruka on the ground before the tree could even hit them both.

"That was close. Are you alright?"

There were hints of concern and relief in her voice but the mellow volume states that she didn't wanna break her cool.

"Yeah, thanks."

"………."

They stayed like that for quite some time; Ruka's elbow supporting half of his body from the ground with his legs sprawled, Hotaru was on top of him and between his legs, her hands resting on his chest. Their eyes glued in a burning gaze with each other, their breath getting warmer and warmer, and their heart beats going faster and faster. An intoxicating moment that both wished lasted forever.

"Heh, guess you owe me one."

Hotaru grinned, knowing full well that the boy beneath her was powerless under these circumstances. It's quite amusing how she could easily take advantage of his overwhelming conservativeness most of the time, but in this kind of situation, she has an even more powerful card to play.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He looked away, hoping the girl inches away from his face didn't see the blush crept up his cheeks.

"How did this happen?'

"No one could have easily moved that tree. Tsubasa must have used his shadow manipulating alice to bring it down. Very impressive!"

Hotaru complimented the senior in a lifeless way but her eyes suggest a great amount of respect. She got up and brushed some dirt of her skirt.

"But why?"

Ruka took the hand extended by Hotaru and rubbed his slightly sore behind.

"Did you see the flame surrounding him? He needed to divert Natsume's attention otherwise be completely imprisoned in the ring of fire."

"Hotaru. Look!"

The two combatants were facing each other but Natsume seems to be the only one geared up for a fight. His opponent was standing in a casual manner without any interest of continuing.

Hotaru and Ruka were a few meters away from the two and they could barely hear the conversation taking place.

"What's going on? Is Tsubasa giving up?"

"No Ruka. Tsubasa decided to play it cool and leave Natsume in his own problem."

"What problem?"

The two moved a little closer and hid behind some bushes. Natsume and Tsubasa seem to be having a verbal war this time.

"I knew it! You **are** a coward!"

"What did you say?"

"Time will come, Natsume. Time will come when you will regret your delaying tactics."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You idiot! Do you think after our Role Playing Game a few months ago, people will still look at her as an ugly, clumsy girl? Mikan is very pretty, and the students are just beginning to realize that, but………"

"But what?"

Behind the bushes:

"What? Tsubasa's turning back! Is it over?"

"Hush! Be quite Ruka!"

The older boy began to walk away.

"I'm not finish with you! Come back here!"

"Sorry, but I _am_."

* * *

"I'm sure glad they were both unharmed. And it's a good thing Mikan wasn't there to see her two friends fighting or she would've been very upset. Speaking of Mikan, I didn't see her in the park. Where could she be?"

"On the way there, I saw Mikan in a nearby store. I don't think she knew Natsume was there before she left Tsubasa. Given the situation, she's completely aware that the fire boy doesn't get along well with her senior."

The two have already left the park and is now walking inside the forest. Again they were alone and again they were silent. Ruka remembered his debt on the raven haired girl beside him and was able to come up with a very special pay back.

"Hey Hotaru……"

"Hm?"

The girl looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Umm…. Thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't mention it, but you still owe me."

"Yeah I know and uhhhh…….."

Ruka was hesitant. His face became red as the idea of doing it to Hotaru played in his mind. He has been fantasizing of asking her this ever since he laid eyes on her. He leaned closer to Hotaru and whispered something in her ear.

"What? Are you sure?"

Hotaru's face became red as well. Ruka smiled at her response; it's the first time he saw her face like this and she looked really cute.

"Why? Don't you wanna do it?

His eyes twinkled and mimicked that of Youichi's, thinking that Hotaru will give in to them the same way Natsume always does.

"Well, I do, but won't it hurt? I mean, we're still young and this is my first time."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. And besides, I had a lot of experience. You'll feel great afterwards, trust me."

Hotaru was in a doubt. She trusted Ruka, but she's not sure if she should do this. Still, she wanted to do it just as much as the boy does.

"Alright, but I better be satisfied by this or you'll be in big trouble."

She had a menacing tone but Ruka just gave her one of his sweetest smile. He took Hotaru's hand in a gentle manner and ran towards the school dorm.

"Come on, we'll do it in my room."

* * *

"Oh, Ruka, that feels so good!"

"Do you like that, Hotaru?"

"Yes, uh, more, uh, more!"

The said girl was in heavenly bliss, her body surrendering to the boy navigating her pleasure. She was lying on her back with Ruka on top. He has always wanted to do this and he can't believe he's actually doing it.

Hotaru was slippery and she wasn't giving him a hard time.

"Uh, God, go on, please. Don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

Ruka's blush turned into a deeper shade of red. The girl was obviously having a time of her life and he was glad to be the first to touch her like this.

"Say, Ruka, where did you learn all this?"

"Yuu thought me."

"What? Yuu actually did this to you?"

Hotaru was a bit shocked. She didn't know Yuu had it in him to actually do this to another boy, especially with Ruka's stature.

"Yup, he was pretty good too."

A knock suddenly disturbed the two. The door slightly opened and pop up comes Natsume's head who gave the two kids a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, surprised at catching his best friend in an act such as this.

"Oh, hey Natsume! I'm giving Hotaru a massage. Wanna be next?"

Ruka answered in an energetic way.

Natsume creased his eye brows and thought for a second.

"Hmm……Sure, why not. My back is a little bit sore."

"Hey, Natsume, where's that idiotic friend of mine?"

Hotaru's eyes were lazy and had a husky look of content, the blond boy's hands were still doing their business on her back

"She's down stairs looking for you."

"Oh, and I presume you have been spending some quality moment with her?"

"Hmp, now why would I wanna waste my time with that polka dotted panty girl."

"Don't deny it Natsume, I could clearly smell Mikan's cologne on your shirt."

"Tsk, whatever!"

He blushed at the girls comment. He was about to leave the room when he decided to give his best friend a little tease.

"Hey, Ruka….."

"Hm?"

The blue eyed boy looked at him with curiosity. Natsume then gave him a smirk.

"Nice one."

And with that, he left.

It took some time before Ruka finally understood his friend's message. His face turned red as he continued his movement on the girl.

"Hey, Ruka, I'm getting a bit hot."

"Hang on; I'll put a little more oil so you won't sweat."

He took a nearby bottle and squirted a small amount of thick liquid on his palm. It was cinnamon scented oil used to lubricate the back of people being massaged. Ruka applied the oil on Hotaru's back and began to put pressure on his fingers.

And that, my folks, concludes the non perverted chapter 4 of my story.

Now aren't you glad Ruka's not yet a hormone filled teen?

THE END

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I'd also appreciate corrections and suggestions! Thank you very much!

Chapter 5 Preview: Unexpected

"_Why are you always so kind to others?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe because I didn't experience any kindness when I was just a kid."_


	5. Unexpected

Gakuen Alice (aka Alice Academy) does not belong to me.

Sorry for a late update

Chapter 5: Unexpected

Morning

The sun fills the eastern sky with light as once again the academy post up everything it contains. Within the vicinity of this renowned school is a veiled fraction of nature, a sanctuary of greens and scents, without the corruptive elements of pollution. People usually gather around these places for recreation, finding it a suitable place to play, to talk, to grow in intimacy with each other, or simply to rest.

Else known as the park, this perfectly maintained portion of the academy states no restriction to its visitors, welcoming everyone from the rising of the sun to its setting. At the moment, the dance of the cool morning breeze provided by the ever waving trees envelopes the early moving individuals as they function in their respective routines.

One particular student however decided to separate himself from the usual hustle and bustle of the academy life. It was, after all, a Saturday morning. No paper works, no problem students to handle, no lessons to comprehend. It was simply a day apt for some rest and lightened load.

"Mmmm…… I just love the smell of early morning breeze!"

He savored the delicious smell of Mother Nature, raising his head and closing his eyes, he focused his mind on his sense of smell. His yellow tresses being slightly lifted from his forehead with the gentle wind, as a childish smile begins to form on his elegant features.

"A walk in the park would indeed be nice."

And so he continues his little stroll, beaming at every person he meets. He was a regular sight to everyone in the academy, running about the place carrying papers to pass to every professor, his apologetic face perspiring because of the arduous task of finding the right person to give the right papers while avoiding collision to everyone he meets as he runs.

Today, though, was a day when he sets aside that part of him for a while.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Okina!"

He spotted the lady walking towards the bus station, she was wearing her usual uniform and had a purse hooked on her left arm.

"A good morning to you too, Yuu!"

"My, you're opening up early today."

He had made his way beside the lady and had his hands behind his back.

"That's right. It's a weekend so I'm expecting many costumers, especially since you kids have already taken up your finals, some of you will definitely make the best of your free days."

"So you'll be working the whole day? I think you should take some time off, Ms Okina."

The said woman smiled at the kindness of the young boy.

"That's very sweet of you, Yuu, but you don't have to worry about me. I enjoy working with children and besides, puffs taste best when their made early."

"Really? Hmmm…"

There was a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'll have 2 large boxes of puffs, then! Vanilla flavor please!"

Ms Okina laughed with that silly account. Yuu had a hopeful brightness on his spotless complexion, seeing as the lady was very fund of kids his age. He had raised two fingers the moment he made the order, as if wanting to get the puffs at the bus station.

"Nice try but you know the rule: no puffs without breakfast."

She said while gently poking Yuu's tiny nose with her index finger.

"Hm? How did you know I haven't had my breakfast yet?"

The bus finally arrived. The driver greeted the two and they responded with the same courtesy. Ms. Okina stepped in the vehicle while biding farewell to Yuu with a smile.

"Have a nice day, Yuu! Don't forget to drop by the store later this afternoon. You can have your vanilla fluff puffs by then, ok?"

"Ok, I will! See you later Ms. Okina!"

He waved his hand as he sees the said lady sat on the first seats of the bus. The driver closed the door and off they went to Central Town.

"I sure hope she doesn't tire herself too much. Hmm… I wonder how she knew about my breakfast. Oh well….."

It wasn't a thought to ponder for very long for he still had the first light's beauty to enjoy. And so he continues to wonder around the place, taking pleasure from this rare occasion of respite with the place that he grew to love. As he lazily tread on the green grass of the open field (well lets just say there's an open field in the park, work with me here!), his thought muses on those precious moments spent in both laughter and sweat with his friends. Mikan's unexpected arrival, her not so happy encounter with Natusme, her reunion with Hotaru, the events in Central Town; such images lingered in his imagination making him smile and wish that all these will be kept by heart. He also reminisce the futile attempts of Ryou as he tried to kidnap the flame caster but failed to do so.

"After all we've been through, I'm glad we still have each other."

These words made him feel warm and secure inside. He was about to reflect on this further when his attention was suddenly caught by a certain person sitting under a nearby tree. By the looks of the person's hair and visibly slim waist, he could clearly say that it was a girl. Her arms were embracing her knees which were bent and reaching her chest. Her chin seems to be resting on her knees and there was a sad, reflective expression on her face. Yuu thought that it was not right to enjoy the sweet start of the day when one of his friends is indulged in a predicament

He wanted to cheer her up. His eyes glistened as a childish plan begins to form on his, in a way, demented psych. He slowly crept his way behind the girl, like a feline beast preparing to ambush it's soon to be victim. He held his breath for some time and jump behind the girl, gentle but quickly putting both hands over each eye.

"Guess who…"

It was an attempt to imitate Mr. Jubei's voice, but it ended up sounding like a macho kid. The reward, however, was a giggle from the target person whose sweet scent was traveling in Yuu's senses.

"Yuu? Is that you?"

There was a delightful tone in her voice and it came forth with another giggle.

"Hehe! You got that right! What are you doing here all by yourself, Anna?"

He took the place beside the candy haired girl, sitting in an Indian style.

"Oh just thinking….."

"About what?"

He looked at her with expectancy, eager to hear what was seriously filling the thoughts of his young friend. Anna, on the other hand, just gave her a soft smile and said:

"…Stuff…."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for. Though disappointed, he respected the girl's decision so he decided to give up the matter.

"Oh…"

Was his poor response. After which silence became dominant between the two of them. The view of the park and the academy from their spot of the tree was the only consolation they got out of the empty void of mute discussion.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"A rabbit…"

Yuu suddenly spoke.

"Huh?

The girl looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"A rabbit, I'll make that two if you want."

"Hm? What for?"

"For your thoughts."

Anna just tilted her head, understanding the message but failing to grasp the point. It made her look like a confused little child; her cheeks were slightly red due to the vague in the air. Yuu smiled at her and his amusement took to him to short fits of laughter upon seeing Anna's face. He could clearly see a question mark hovering above her silky strands.

"I'm just kidding. But I do wanna know what's bothering you."

Again there was silence. Anna looked at the ground; her eyes showing guilt and sadness at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I….."

Anna muttered with her face slightly buried on her knees. The boy knew something was bothering her, but he doesn't want to intrude her personal boundary forcibly. So he just thought of a solution how she could open herself up to him without causing any damage.

"It's ok."

There was another silence. Until,

"Whenever we trust someone, we gamble."

Anna raised her head and looked at him. His words were sinking in her mind.

"That's what my dad told me. We gamble because we're letting down our boundary, the boundary that protects who we truly are from those whom we don't want to expose them to. Pretty silly, huh?"

Yuu spotted a small flower swaying near his left foot. He took the flower by the stem and admired it for a short while, twirling it around with his finger.

"Like in the world of gambling, sometimes we choose the wrong bet; sometimes the bet wins for us. It's very risky, you know, to trust someone. Especially if you think that someone won't understand. It's like a blind bet, putting your money where you don't know where it's headed."

"What if I choose the wrong bet, I mean, the wrong person to trust. Could I still do something about it?"

Yuu frowned. He slowly picked the petals of the flower and let it fall on the grass.

"Then your money goes to waste. It's sometimes devastating, to be betrayed by a person whom you opened yourself up to. People still recover though, but I assure you, they can never give complete trust to anyone anymore."

Anna gave a soft sigh, imagining herself in the position of a betrayed person.

"But you know, that's part of gambling. Of course, you can't lose all the time. You have to learn from experience so that the next time you bet, you're sure to win."

He thought of the right words to say, so as not to confuse her.

"People who trusted each other completely have grown into close relationships. They have gambled, taken the risk, and they won. Their reward, though, is not found in material possessions nor is it found in kept secrets. Their reward is the people whom they trusted."

Yuu looked at Anna with a gentle expression. There was a tender smile formed on her lips and it gave Yuu an ease feeling. He then realized his long speech and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've bored you. I do hope you weren't confused from what I just blabbered about."

He said with an apologetic smile. Anna, nonetheless, just closed her eyes, and moved her way closer to Yuu, putting them in a shoulder to shoulder position.

"Anna, I'm not telling you to trust me completely…."

His voice was more of a whisper considering their closeness.

"…..I'm just asking you to take the risk, maybe I could even help."

Anna smiled at this, while still looking at the field.

"And what would be the reward of my gamble, president?"

Yuu placed two fingers beneath his chin. He was thinking….

"Hmm….. Fluff puffs? You wouldn't mind vanilla flavor, would you?"

The girl gave sounds of amusement and laid her head on Yuu's shoulder.

"I think I prefer you to be my reward."

* * *

The sun rays were still mild and have not yet pierced through the cool air. Dominating the whole of the academy, Nature's fresh inviting fragrance began to mix with the warmness of the morning star. Everyone was awake by now but were still stretching their arms and awakening their senses. Unbeknownst to all, the two children were still sitting under the shade of the old tree and have gotten comfortable with the presence of each other. 

"I've been thinking what it would be like to lose you guys, you know, if ever one of us would leave the academy."

Yuu gave her a sad glance. It was indeed a disturbing contemplation, to see yourself isolated from those whom you love.

"We've only been together for a short while but already we have our own stories to tell. Those happy moments, whenever we get into trouble or preparing for something big in the future or even just having snacks together. Do you remember the first time we fought Natsume and his friends in dodge ball?"

Yuu recalled that experience. He received a few bruises from Natsume's shoots but somehow he doesn't remember realizing that back then. He smiled, remembering how the whole thing ended.

"How could I forget? It was the first time Natsume fought someone without using his alice. I wonder how Mikan did that, to convince him not to be so aggressive without even saying a word."

Anna smiled as well.

"Yeah, that Mikan could really be silly at times but she sure can do a lot of amazing stuff, can't she?

"Yeah."

Once again, there was silence.

"….."

"….."

"….."

Yuu grew a bit restless. He knew where the discussion was headed and he doesn't want Anna to deepen her own depression.

"I guess you could say that Mikan was the one who brought us all together, eh?"

"Yeah. I'm very thankful for that, and….."

Her voice weakened.

"Anna…"

"I don't want us to go our separate ways, Yuu. I know there will come a time when all of you guys will have to attend different schools, take different jobs, have other relationships, and I also know that……."

Yuu awaited the continuation. He faced the girl who was also facing him with those sad orbs, glistening with emotion.

"……that most of us will forget each other. I don't want that to happen Yuu. I don't want to forget, or be forgotten. I don't want to let go of our friendship. I don't want to go back to being strangers to one another. I just….."

Her face fell once again, thinking that all her troubles were being poured out on this boy whom she trusts she could lean on.

"I'm sorry; you must think I'm a little overreacting. Yeah, I'm giving myself my own trouble and it's a bit silly too and….."

"I understand."

Yuu interrupted her before she could even degrade herself more in what she was doing.

"You know, I sometimes have those feelings too."

Anna was a bit surprised.

"You do?"

"Yup!"

He let his body fall on the soft grass. The shadow of the leaves from the tree was cast upon his face, giving him a view of an artistic silhouette caused by the sunlight. His glasses were reflecting some of the light to the tree trunk causing the lenses to shine and glimmer every once in a while.

"What do you do when you have those kinds of feelings?"

"I just look at the sky."

"Huh?"

Anna looked at him with a perplexed face, thinking that Yuu was going nowhere.

"Look…"

Yuu pointed at the sky, with its thick and bubbly appearance. The cotton like figure was at its best during this time of the morning.

Anna took the invitation and laid herself on the grass beside Yuu. Her eyes began to screen the tree. She spotted a small opening from the shade of leaves that exposes the blue sky. The view made her smile and it somehow took away the sad feeling of loneliness in her heart. Yuu turned his head to face her, pleased at the lovely sight of Anna's beautiful features.

"The sky is always beautiful, and yet every minute of the day it changes. The next morning, when we open our window, the sky is again there but with a different appearance. Still, it remains beautiful."

Anna turned her head, listening to his voice as if it was music embracing her heart.

"The world is not big enough to take away what we have Anna. Our friendship will always be like the sky, stretching across the land. And though the dark clouds of a storm may sometimes cover it, the morning sun will always be there to light upon the sweet memories of togetherness."

Yuu stood up, beginning to feel the moment. (--)

"And as long as the wind travels towards the east, as long as the tree dances with tempest rage, as long as the ocean sparkles under the blazing sun, you can always count on me, fair maiden, to be your knight who will vanquish the sadness in your heart. No wall shall be high so as not for me to climb. No land shall be perilous so as not for me to tread. No foe shall be powerful so as not for me to fight. And there shall be no act of love…."

He half knelt before the amazed and amused Anna, took her hand and gently kissed her soft fingers.

"….that I shall not do for you, my princess. I will always be there for you, till the final hymn of existence is sung. Fear not the emptiness of time, my love, for I shant (shall not) leave your side nor will I let you leave mine. We are meant to be together, sealed by fate and love."

Anna clapped her hands with an ear to ear smile.

"Bravo, Yuu Tobita! I never knew you could do the part of a prince so well!"

"Hehehehe! Thanks, although I kind of got out of hand with the message."

Yuu shyly scratched the back of his head.

The girl simply gave him a smile that seems to be sweeter than the once she gave him. The reason, perhaps, is the content feeling of happiness, being with a friend.

"I got the message."

Yuu took his place again besides Anna.

"That's good."

He gave a sigh of relief, satisfied with the curve of her lips.

"Yuu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How come you're always kind to everyone?"

"I don't know. Maybe I never experienced any kindness when I was just a kid."

The girl's face turned gloomy all of a sudden.

"Just kidding!"

Yuu immediately remarked.

"I could still remember my mother crying days before I entered into the academy. Every night, she would come into my room and hug me. She would just do that for a while until she decides to let her tears flow. When I begin to close my eyes, she would whisper to my ear, 'I love you'. I didn't understand what she meant by then, until a month after that, she finally explained to me that I have to leave the house."

"It must've been hard for your mother, to tell you that you won't be seeing her again."

Yuu clenched his fist. But surprisingly, there was still a smile on his gentle face.

"Yeah, it was. It was raining when we arrived at the academy's gate. Her hand was trembling and her eyes were swollen from the previous night, full of tears and anguish. Before I took the hand of the teacher to escort me inside, she hugged me once last time. Then, she looked into my eyes and said, 'You've made mommy very happy, do you know that?'. I smiled. I felt good about myself, realizing that I have been a good boy up until then. She then added, 'Remember to make your new friends happy too, ok? And don't forget, mommy loves you very much!'. I nodded, confident that I could still make her happy even though I won't be able to see her again. She kissed my forehead and began to walk towards her car."

He could no longer hold it. Tears began to trail from his specs covered eyes down his chin.

"I could still remember my naivety on entering those gates. I wasn't thinking of parting from my mother. I was thinking of making her proud. Stupid of me! I didn't even say goodbye. She was waving as I walk further into the academy. I waved back, confident as I always was. Her face was very beautiful back then. I, I…."

His voice was shaking.

"I didn't even get to say I love her."

Yuu at last felt the tears on his face and quickly retorted back to his friend.

"Oh, silly me. Why was I telling you all this again?"

He took off his glasses and begins to wipe them clean. He was about to take a handkerchief from his pocket when Anna suddenly hugged him. She trailed her finger up Yuu's face, wiping away the tears. She put her arms around his shoulder and caressed his back, suiting his anxious body.

"Hush. It's ok. Just let it out, it's ok."

It was at that moment, Yuu released all his sorrow on one full cry. He laid his head on her lap and simply cried. His shoulders were moving up and down and his weeping sound was much like of a lost child. Anna cried with him, but her tears were both sadness and joy. Sadness for Yuu's gloomy childhood. Joy, for his willingness to trust her. The Culinary artist was stroking his golden tresses, feeling his soft smooth strands that glide on her fingers like silk. Her other hand was place over Yuu's clenched fist.

As Yuu's shoulder began to ease and his sobbing mellows down, Anna began to wipe her own tears. The illusionist's body slowly relaxed but his head was still rested on Anna's lap. The feeling of his downy cheeks on her smooth legs gave them both a comfy sensation. They were looking at the green grass that was beckoning the wind. The field looked so peaceful and they could only wish the moment would last forever. Alas, it wouldn't. Yuu sat up again, with the same apologetic face, smiling and his thick eye lashes bating.

"Hehe! I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're friends aren't we?"

Anna told him with a tone that points the obvious.

* * *

Morning 

The sun has found its rightful place in the sky and was revealing the fullness of creation. The clouds, as usual, were in constant movement for the wind rest not its wings. The trees' triumphant stance over the coldness of the early breeze began to welcome passers by.

Students have gone out to different places, enjoying the workless day as much as they can. Teachers took their share of the leisure as well. Without the constant headaches of children under their supervision, their sure to make the best of the day.

Amidst all these, two children were unhurriedly strolling by the sidewalk, ignoring the face pace movement of the everyday world. Both had a content smile on the face, looking as if the morning brought them a gift they've longed to have. The girl had a pink tint on her cheeks where as the boy had his cheeks a little redder.

"I forgot, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh, that's no good, Yuu. Breakfast's the most important meal of the day. We should go get you something to eat."

"Nah, I think I'll skip breakfast today."

Anna gave him a puppy's pout, looking like a doll in the process.

"Even though I'll be the one to cook?"

Yuu was silent.

"…."

"….."

"Breakfast sounds great!"

The girl smiled.

And so, they continued to walk towards kitchen, with Anna's exultant smile and Yuu's silly one…..

……and with their hands intertwined.

The End

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I'd also appreciate corrections and suggestions! Thank you very much! 

_Chapter 6 Preview: Complicated_

_"You wouldn't be saying that when you see them holding hands. And I mean, REALLY holding hands. And you wouldn't be saying they're just friends when you see Anna's head resting on Yuu's shoulder or when you see Yuu's arms around Anna's waist on a cold night or when you see Anna putting fluff puffs on Yuu's mouth or, why are you looking at me like that?"_


	6. Complicated

Gakuen Alice (aka Alice Academy) does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: Complicated

"Jump."

"Yappuuu!"

And jump it did. After a few instructions and constant pats on the head, Yoichi was finally able to edify the piece of living fur ball given to him by Natsume.

"Very good."

He was pleased with the performance and trailed his finger on its soft head.

"Yaaapuuuu"

Beside them was Natsume, leaning on the trunk of the tree with his manga sprawled on his face. His arms were cushioning his head from the rough surface of the tree.

"I wonder if you can teach him to throw the garbage."

The said boy suddenly spoke, catching the attention of the younger.

"Or maybe even fetch some fluff puffs from central town."

Yoichi just smiled at him. He lifted Natsumi with both hands and walked towards the speaker. He positioned himself beside Natsume and leaned on the pyro's chest. The personified pillow that is Mr. Hyuga was not surprised by this because it was a regular habit of Yoichi to snuggle close to the persons he's comfortable with. Of course, when I said persons, it obviously narrows down to Natsume's classmates.

He then heard some footsteps heading their way. Bored and seemingly tired from who knows what, Natsume thought of shooing this intruder before he or she ruins this peaceful moment. He kept the manga on his face and did not bother to even look at the person.

"Yoichi, could you please scare that person away, whoever that is. I'm really tired; I don't feel like talking to anyone."

He was expecting a scream from one of his fan girls or from one of those people who wanted to pick a fight with him, which by the way, are almost extinct. The little boy's alice was quite unmatched and anybody was sure to think twice before meddling with a person who has the undead at his whims.

His expectations were laid to waste when he heard the little soft voice of his companion.

"Hello Ruka!"

Yoichi said with a rare delight on his tone, happy to see one of his closest friends. The intruder smiled at him and sat beside the two.

"Hello Yoichi!"

"Yapu! Yapu! Yapu! Yapu!"

Natsumi began bouncing excitedly in front of Ruka, doing its best to catch the blonde's attention.

"Hey there, Natsumi! Good to see you too!"

He raised the little creature in the air, stroking its furry sides that seem to be made of pure cotton.

"Natsumi's smart. He can do tricks!"

Yoichi made a proud boast that didn't came out so proudly because of his cute and tiny voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll show you. Come here Natsumi."

He called the ball of fur and immediately it came bouncing on his shoulder.

"Natsumi, jump!"

He made a gentle command which was easily executed and the performer was rewarded by stroke on its head.

"Natsumi, roll-over!"

Another command, but it wasn't as easy as the last one. Something as chubby as Natsumi would certainly not roll-over. Natsumi's legs are powerful enough to send him bouncing anywhere but his body structure was clearly made to be hugged, not to be rolled. Nonetheless, he tried to roll, and as expected ended up in a very pitiful yet hilarious scene.

"Ya--pu! Ya--pu! Ya--pu! Ya--pu!"

And down he went from the shade of the tree, rolling like a rock never rolled before. Yeah, rolling like a rock, not like a ball. This, ladies and gentlemen, completely defies the word 'smart'.

He soon lost his momentum and halted at the foot of the slope. Yoichi ran to his friend, a bit worried and at the same time, a bit amused.

"Natsumi, are you alright?"

Indeed he was, or at least his silly smiling face tells so. His eyes were twirling like a whirlpool which made him look like an unconscious stuffed animal. There were a few grasses tucked on his fur and by look of things, he would definitely need a good washing.

"Yaaaapuuuuu……"

Yoichi made his way back to the tree with Natsumi again bouncing on his shoulder, completely recovered. He sat beside Ruka who was still in the fits of laughter. As soon as he caught his breath, he tapped the little boy's shoulder and gave him a few words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Yoichi. We'll work on his 'rolling-over' next time, ok?"

Yoichi smiled at him and started to brush a few dirt and leaves on Natsumi's white fur.

"So you greet the kid, you greet the little fuzz ball but you didn't even bother to say hello to your best friend? That's very nice of you Ruka."

Natsume spoke, sitting up straight and letting his manga fall on the grass.

Ruka simply grinned at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"Was I ever?"

"Guess not. Hotaru wanted to talk to you about next week's project, she's been looking for you all over the place."

"It's about the pyro-techniques, right? Mikan told me already. Tell her I got it covered."

"Ok."

It was a short response, and interluded a comfortable silence between them. Well, minus Natsumi's constant reaction to Yoichi's touch, who was giggling as he cleans his little friend.

"There, all clean!"

Yoichi happily raised Natsumi on his shoulder and began drawing something on his notebook which, I forgot to say, was placed on a small bag he was carrying a while ago.

"Hmm…"

Ruka gave a soft sigh but was audible enough for Natsume to hear. The later looked at him with that usual serious face that seems to asks a thousand questions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stupid answer. Something's bothering you."

The wind blew towards them and lifted their bangs in a cool anime style. Without a doubt, it was stupid of him to even try hiding something from his best friend. Ruka turned to him and spoke.

"Do you know the latest issue?"

"Bout what?"

"About Yuu."

"Me? Well, I'm kinda use to all these gossip."

"No, I mean Yuu Tobita."

Natsume sweat dropped.

"Oh. What about him?"

"Well, they say he's got a girlfriend."

It was a bit of a shock, considering Yuu's reputation.

"Really? Who?"

"Anna. The whole class has been seeing them together lately. Yuu's been burning all the quizzes with straight A's and Anna's been cooking real tasty desserts these pass few days. Its like, they're inspired or something."

"So? That gave you the idea that they're actually together?"

Natsume said in a bored manner.

"Well, yeah! Wont you?"

"Ruka, they're friends. I'm pretty sure Nonoko's with them all the time."

He leaned against the tree and yawned.

"Not quite. Nonoko's been hanging out with Kokoroyomi and I heard someone say she saw Nonoko giving him a peek on the cheek after a basketball game."

Weird pairing? Pardon them please.

Ruka said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Nonoko must be desperate."

The flame caster said with a bunch of naughty things going on his head.

"Nah. I think Koko just went psychic with her. I heard him say she's cute. Anyway, what do you think about Yuu and Anna?"

Natsume just raised an eyebrow, finding the whole thing as a big lump of nonsense.

"I think you are infected by the gossiping virus released from all the girl species of the jungle that is our class. Ruka, like I said, they're friends."

"You wouldn't be saying that when you see them holding hands. And I mean, REALLY holding hands. And you wouldn't be saying they're just friends when you see Anna's head resting on Yuu's shoulder or when you see Yuu's arms around Anna's waist on a cold night or when you see Anna putting fluff puffs on Yuu's mouth or, why are you looking at me like that?"

Natsume was starring him down, his eyes pierced on Ruka's like a sharp knife ready to cut through an animal's hide. In this case, Ruka's hide.

"First you were gossiping, now you're spying? Come on Ruka, this isn't like you at all."

Ruka's face fell and guilt was eminent on his face.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

He fell silent. He couldn't find the right words to say. Natsume felt the need to understand his best friend who was, in his point of view, couldn't understand himself either.

"Did they say that they're actually together?"

"Well, no."

Ruka haven't thought about that.

"Ok, first of, Hotaru would definitely kill you for gossiping. You know how much she hated that."

The animal lover just stared at the ground, his face turning a bit red after hearing the name of his precious.

"And second, maybe that's just they're way of growing intimate with each other. You know, as friends. I can't believe I'm actually saying this."

They both pondered on this. The silence was a serene and calming, accompanied by the gentle cold breeze.

"Finished!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about him. The silver haired necromancer ( can I use that term? Its pretty cool! ) suddenly spoke, breaking the deafening void of the air and grabbing the attention of the two 11-year olds sitting on either side of him. There was a triumphant look on his innocent face and his hand was grasping his notebook in a way that will denote a success in his work.

"Look here Natsumi…."

The said creature jumped on his lap and looked at the masterpiece of its owner.

"Yapu?"

There was a questioning tone on his cute punch line. Natsumi raised his marble like red orbs to the little boy. Yoichi began to explain his work.

"Here is my room up here. And the tree over there is the forest, you see?"

"Yapu, yapu!"

Natsumi was hyper again, bouncing up and down Yoichi's lap. It seems as though he was listening to him and was excited to hear the rest of the details of the drawing.

"And over here is central town, this is where we buy fluff puffs. Fluff puffs taste great! I love fluff puffs! And over here is….."

Yoichi continues his enthusiastic description of his work. Natsume and Ruka both grew curious and took a peeked at the notebook. They smiled upon seeing a childish scribble of the whole academy, clearly drawn with great effort and were very colorful. What was amazing, though, was that the major details of the academy were drawn in their precise location. The dorm near the sidewalk, the park near the school, the court near the forests, it was like a juvenile version of the real map of the academy, only with more colors.

"….and over here is where Natsume kissed Mikan."

So much for the detail.

Natsume cleared his throat and tried to cover his red face with his ark tresses.

"That's a very nice drawing Yoichi."

He began messing up the kid's hair in a way that he usually does, making Yoichi smile. After which, he returned to his audience who was still bouncing his heart out.

"A kiss huh?"

Ruka said with a plastered smirk.

"That stupid idiot was running like crazy and bumped me. She would've been the one to fall I didn't catch her."

"So where does the kiss come in?"

Natsume grunted and disregarded the question. It was regular routine of theirs, to bump to each other followed by gun fires of insults which ended up with Mikan stomping her way to class. It was the first time, however, that Mikan actually landed comfortably on Natsume's body and her lips accidentally falling on Natsume's cheeks. Note the term 'accidentally'.

Natsume shook his head, removing the memories that could abuse his enchanted mind into doing anything stupid for the auburn-haired cutey.

"So, Yoichi, what else did our friend Natsume do to Mikan?"

Yoichi looked at Ruka with a puzzled expression.

"Was there a cute hug after the kiss?"

"Oh yes, Mikan gave Natsume a hug before they stood up."

Yoichi simply answered, unbeknownst to the scandal he was revealing.

"Ruka…"

"And I bet they were eating fluff puffs while walking."

"Ruka…"

"Was she putting the puffs on little Natsume's mouth?"

"Ruka…"

Is it just me or is this place getting really hot.

"They must've gone to see a movie and…."

"Nogi, I have several hundred ways of torturing and killing a living person. Would you like me to entertain you with one of them? Or better yet, all of them."

"Um, hehehe! No thanks!"

"Oh but I insist! I'm sure the author won't mind if I dismantle someone in this fic, will you author?"

Nope, please go right ahead.

"Bu-bu-but this is a K fic, you can't just shed some blood in here. A-and what about Yoichi, you wouldn't wanna kill someone in front of him, will you?"

Hmm…. You're right. Scratch that Natsume, you'll have your piece later.

"Ok."

The two calmed down and sat opposite to each other. Yoichi's voice began to weaken and was soon followed by a yawn. Natsumi yawned as well, imitating the little boy.

"Hey, I was just kidding you know. Don't get all messed up."

"Yeah, I know."

A few more minutes and Yoichi's head was resting on Ruka's lap. Natsumi was on the kid's belly and was asleep as well. Ruka smiled at the scene and ran his fingers on Yoichi's soft hair, finding it's silky strands soothing to the touch.

"Hey, Natsume…"

"Hm?"

The said boy was starring at the grasses dancing with the wind. He always liked it when he's with a friend and nothing was being said or heard but comforting silence. The world is too noisy for his liking.

"You said that Yuu and Anna are just friends, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And their gulp intimate acts are just friendly acts, right?"

"Yeah?"

Natsume was beginning to see where this is going to.

"And, well…."

Ruka began to blush slightly.

"We're friends with, you know, Hotaru and Mikan, right?"

"Yeah?"

A devilish smile began crawling on Natsume's face and a plan was obviously being formed in his not so pure mind.

"So, what I'm trying to say is…."

The two looked at each other and spoke at the same time

"We can do some intimate acts with them as well."

Ruka's face was burning red and Natsume's was smiling evilly!

Natsume: _I'm going to enjoy this fic! Now where is that Mikan?_

Ruka:_ Hotaru's ganna kill me in this fic! But at least I'll be close to her_

Author: _There are so many idiots in this fic, but what the heck. I guess that makes me an idiot as well_

The End

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I'd also appreciate corrections and suggestions! Thank you very much!

Chapter 7 Preview: Desired

_He slowly made his way behind her, making sure she would no hear his approach._

_Mustering all his strength and courage he launched himself towards her and then…._

_BANG BANG BANG_

_He ended up lying on the floor with several lumps on his head _


	7. Desired

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, thank you for coming. I do apologize for calling for you at this hour."

"Perish the thought, we haven't talked for quite some time and besides, you ARE my superior aren't you?"

"True."

"So, what's our business?"

He sat down comfortably on the soft couch while anticipating the answer of the other.

The supposed superior stared at the glistening night sky, the darkness shrouding his face and making it impossible to recognize him as he stands by the large window.

"I need to see if he's ready."

It surprised the visitor for a while.

"Now? Well if you ask me, I think he is but without regarding a proper hand to guide him, his readiness would mean trouble for the whole academy."

The person he's speaking to didn't seem to find pleasure in that response, but there was no sign of anger on his expression, just disapproval.

The former knew him enough to find a purpose in every decision he makes, but taking things faster than what a safe pace requires would demand a great amount of planning. Still, if he thinks it's the right thing to do, then he might as well follow him.

"In any case, what do you want me to do?"

He positioned himself from that of a comfortable pose to a more professional one; leaning over a bit with his elbows on his knees and fingers intertwined. His companion, a bit at ease at his approval, turned to the window once again.

"Give him a sort of a final exam, and an assessment on his performance."

"Hmm… Very well, I'll have it done. I'll be asking the help of some of the guys, of course.

"Not a problem. I'll be willing to help as well. Funds have already been set aside for future expenses, though this project is personal. Your salary will increase as early as tomorrow and…"

The host was cut of short by a somewhat insulted visitor.

"I don't want any increase. You know the reason why I'm doing this, right? This is all for the children's future, not for a huge paycheck. You know me; I don't like green paper on serious matters."

A pang of guilt caused the superior to withdraw his last words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so inconsiderate of your intentions."

His head fell down a bit. The former speaker, however, didn't like to make a void between them.

"Never mind that now. Anyway, if this is a final exam, it has to be critical. I'll be pushing him beyond his limit. You _are_ aware of the risks aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

The dark clouds began to clear away from the sky, as if in a restrained chaste. The moon's shine slowly reveals what the shadows have concealed.

"I am, have always been..."

A pale, handsome face was divulged under that tainted light. A face that has always been feared by many. A face that hides too many painful secrets. A face that lies against his motives.

"…and will always be…"

A face formerly hidden behind a dark mask.

"…for him."

* * *

Gakuen Alice (aka Alice Academy) does not belong to me. 

Chapter 7: Desired

Ok boys, for those poor souls out there who haven't had a date for like, FOREVER, (like me! sob) here some few tips that could probably help you be more humiliated, I mean, confident. Enjoy!

Tip No. 1: Make it seem not too special

"So?"

"Hmm… I don't know"

"You don't know what?"

"Well, I, hmm…"

"Are you doing something with anyone?"

"No..."

"So, you're free then?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

Her face was very thoughtful. Her pouted lips, her eyes looking at the ceiling, her chin framed by two fingers as if thinking deeply.

"So does that mean you don't want to?"

"I didn't say that! It's just that, well, it's too good to be true, at least for me. No one has ever asked me on a date before."

"For the last time Mikan, it's not a date. We're just, um, going out. I wanna pay you back from last time."

"When you were kidnapped? As far I remembered, you've already treated me 3 boxes of fluff puffs these pass week, a coke float yesterday, and you even gave me this beautiful hair pin that I love so much! I don't see a reason for you to pay me back still."

Natsume tried to ignore her radiant smile by looking down at the floor. Well, that didn't help much because she got quite a good view of Mikan's, ahem, legs. She's wearing a skirt obviously. And so, like any anime love struck, he blushed madly and tried to revert his mind on something else.

"Ok then. I suppose you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

He turned to leave and was about to exit the door when his cute little angel suddenly clung on his arm, completely freezing any motion.

"That's not true! I really DO wanna hang out with you."

Her face was to close to his for consideration and there was a hint of naughtiness in her voice. Both were wearing sleeveless shirts; they're skins feeling the smoothness of the other. Her faded scent of childish cologne and the pleasant aroma of sweet honey tea from her warm breath waft up his nose. His eyes locked in a sort of enchanted link with Mikan's and he could really see her innocent soul within her brown orbs.

I'm getting kinda rusty with the descriptions. Sorry.

"Don't get mad! I was just thinking, well, it's not like you to ask someone out, especially someone like me."

"…"

"And yeah, I wanna go out with you! You're treat right?"

"Tsk! As if you have any money to treat me."

And out he went from the lobby, but he wasn't alone. The girl she dreamt of was still clinging on to his arm, a beautiful smile unsurprisingly plastered on her face.

Natsume, though showing a red face of annoyance, felt triumphant and was very excited for tomorrow. Very, very excited. Because, oh does he have a plan for her! And beside the fact that Mikan is still, lets say, 0 inches away from him, he could already foresee his plan.

* * *

Tip No. 2: Choose a moment she wouldn't expect 

"Focus! You can do it Yuu."

He whispered to himself while doing his best to clear of his mind of any unnecessary thoughts.

"Just like what Natsume said; channel the essence of emptiness."

His eyes were closed and he was standing with his legs a little apart, his hands beside his waist.

"Concentrate. Ignore the senses. Feel what is not there."

His choice of lose shirt for a more relaxed clothing flowed gracefully with the gentle wind that slightly raised his bangs.

"I can do this. Just a little more."

The softness of his voice was only heard by him as it vanished with the surroundings.

After a few seconds, his whole body began to release small amount of aura that seems to contain concentrated energy.

"I can feel it. My alice… it's taking a different form."

He said in a somewhat dazed manner. His eyes that were slightly open now was a bit blurred, but not with dementedness. He looked at his hands and gazed at the yellow light that was dancing like a wisp from a candle. He smiled; his efforts were not in vain after all.

"Now, to test my theory."

He took a deep breath and began to infuse his alice with the energy he channeled within. His eyebrows were creased and his fists were tightly clenched, all his upper muscles were beginning to tense. The aura surrounding him began to glow even brighter and the surge of energy was circulating within his body in a quicker pace.

"I'm ready."

He's eyes opened completely. A few meters in front of him was a tin can placed on a stump that leveled up to his chest. His eyes centered on the tin can. He lifted up his right hand slightly to the level of his belly in a horizontal way, the palm facing the ground. The same was done with the left hand but it was positioned with a gap between the right. It appeared like a clapping pose but with a suspended stand.

"Hmm…"

He began to concentrate a little harder. A few more moments and a small ball of yellow shaded light appeared within his palm. A childish smile was unconsciously formed on his chubby face as he stared at the glowing orb that he himself created. His feeling was like that of an inventor who created something sort of a masterpiece. But this feeling must soon be disregarded else undo the effort creating this energy sphere.

"Ok, so comes the hard part."

He frowned as he looked at his target. The tin can would certainly not be much of a challenge to a normal person with a rock trying to hit it down. But with Yuu…

"Man, I just can't aim straight!"

It was an agitated tone, the kind of tone that would seem impossible to come from Yuu. He squinted his eyes and positioned himself in a throwing stance. He did his best to maintain the intensity of the orb while focusing on the target and when he felt ready…

"Hiyaahh!"

He threw the orb with as much force as he can and straight it flew like a bullet, its acceleration surprising him. But what really surprised him was…

TONK

The target flew a few inches away, though not as far as would have predicted with the acceleration but considerable. The illusionist was dumbfounded. He didn't expect it to even get close to the target, and it actually hit.

His features began to brighten and his lips were curved in a smile that seems to reach his ears.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!"

He was jumping up and down, ecstatic, joyous and triumphant all in all.

"Did you see that Anna? I actually did what no alice caster has ever done before!"

His audience was clapping her hand, her features just as bright as that of Yuu. She was sitting on a broken brick wall and had her legs conservatively bonded for she was wearing a mini skirt. She smiled at him and jumped down from her position.

"That was amazing Yuu!"

"It sure was! I can't wait to tell Mikan and the others! I'm ganna… ughhh…"

"YUU!"

Down he fell but not before he was caught by Anna. His face was perspiring and his body was shaking like a leaf. His features still had that pleased expression though it was now more of an exhausted look.

"Yuu, are you alright?"

Her voice was shaking as well. She had Yuu laid his head on her lap and her hands were cupping his face.

"Oh man, I guess that stunt took a lot out of me. I feel so tired."

"Hush! Don't talk! Wait here while I get some help!"

She was about to place Yuu comfortably under the shade of a tree when he gestured otherwise.

"That's not necessary. I just need to lie down for a while. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Her worried look aroused guilt in him. He should have known better than cause her any distress.

"Yeah. Sorry to make you worry."

"That's ok!"

She smiled and he was relieved. His body was still motionless, all his muscles doesn't seem to respond to any struggle he made so he just gave up and let his body fall flat on the ground. His head though was still in a comfy spot on Anna's lap.

"My head is not that heavy is it?"

He pouted for a few cute points, hoping not to be a burden to her.

"No it's not, why?"

She tilted her head.

"That's good. Because I want to stay like this for a while if you don't mind."

His smiling face turned and was an inch apart from Anna's small belly. The said girl smiled as well, her loving eyes glistening with care as she ran her hands on Yuu's hair. She caressed his smooth face and had a finger trail down from the top of his forehead down to the base of his chin. Yuu opened his eyes slowly and had a pleased glimmer in them.

"You know what? I feel like I've done the greatest thing man has ever done! With my discovery, every type of alice will now have the ability to protect itself from brute force. Though I still need a lot of practice and a few more experiments concerning the channeling of energy."

"Yeah, and maybe even breakfast. You didn't eat your pancakes again, did you?"

The slightly coursed volume alarmed Yuu a bit. He sweatdroped, unable to escape the accusation. It was true of course.

"Umm.. Ehehe!"

"Yuu!"

It sounded like a wailing child. Anna had an adorable pout on her face as she glared at the boy, hoping to extract some sense to clear away that stubbornness.

"Now you see what happened when don't take proper meals? If you have only eaten your breakfast, you wouldn't have been weakened like this."

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited about today that I forgot about everything else. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Hmp! You never listen to me!"

Anna's crumpled face turned away from Yuu's, attempting to look angry. She knows how soft Yuu is when it comes to the way people feel.

Poor Yuu look so pitiful as he gazed up on the candy girl's fake wrath.

"Anna? Please don't get mad. Please?"

The boy gently poked Anna's belly with what little strength he had left. The said girl giggled, unable to maintain the act. Yuu knew her ticklish part all too well.

"Hey stop that!"

"You're not mad?"

The pout was a bit too much for Anna to get mad at. She held Yuu's hand that was still scribbling on her belly.

"Of course not."

Yuu smiled, contentment slightly restoring some of his lost strength.

"I wonder what the faculty would do when I introduce it to them."

He gently squeezed the soft hand of Anna, awaiting the response.

"Hmm… me too. But don't you think we should give it a name first? It'll be really cool if you shout its name before throwing it!"

The girl suggested after a light bulb appeared near her head. The idea was quite welcoming to Yuu except the last detail.

"Umm… ok, but I don't think I still need to shout its name."

"Great! Hmm… why don't you call it yellow bubble? Or sunflower ball? Or throwing light of watchamacallit? Or the sphere of doom! Or Yuu's magic strike!"

He just sweat dropped. She really shouldn't be hanging around Senior Misaki too much.

"Anna, those are really cute but I don't think I need to give it such a fancy name."

He said with the gentlest tone he can speak of.

"Oh, ok then."

"I already have a name for it. I call it 'ENRAL'."

"Enral? How did you come up with that?"

"Enral stands for Energy Alice. I wouldn't have been able to make the orb without either of these two elements."

Anna proceeded to gliding her fingers on his hair.

"Well, it's a funny name to be honest."

She said with a smile. She didn't want to offend the other, but at least he got a true comment than a fake compliment.

"Is it? Well, I guess it is, but at least it will be easier to identify it that way."

"So you'll probably get huge cash for this. Or maybe even a luxury room full of all the components you can dream of. Thousands of rabbits worth of home appliance. And then they're going to promote you to highest level!"

Anna said with a star on her eyes, imagining the things she just said. Whereas Yuu, he just smiled and fixed his gaze on the silhouette of the leaves from the tree.

"Nah! They'd probably just give me an A or two. I'd be lucky if they make my grades similar to that of Hotaru but…"

"Are you kidding? This is a discovery of a life time. They ought to give you more than that. The least they can give you is an Outstanding Award or special recognition."

"Hmm… your probably right. But you know the academy; they don't make any fuzz about a student's achievement."

"That's not fair! Hmp!"

She pouted her lips and placed her hands on her waist. Yuu enjoyed the way her cute face look so annoyed.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

The expression suddenly changed from a serious one to a high spirited one.

"If the academy won't give you the reward you deserve, then I will. I'll be your genie, Yuu and will grant you three wishes! Hehehe! Just like Mikan, huh?"

She smiled brilliantly at Yuu. The class president who was a little bit of confused with the idea stared at her with admiration, for her pretty face and wonder.

"So, Mr. Tobita, what will be you first wish?"

She had her arms crossed on her chest and a professional look on her face. Yuu saw where this was going and played along.

"Ok, hmm… my head hurts a bit. I think I bumped at something when I was about to fall. Could you make it go away?"

Anna closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her smiling face had a little red on both cheeks.

Yuu was expecting something of a playful act but to his surprised, he felt the warmness of her lips on his forehead.

Yeah, I know. It sounds like Indiana Jones. (

"There. Better?"

She smiled lovingly down at him. The dumbfounded Yuu was blushing and his mouth was gapping. His brain was functioning at a snail's rate and couldn't find the words to speak with.

"Uh-huh."

…was all he could say. After the recovery of his sanity, he thought of something that somewhat made him even more red.

"Um, well, there's another part that hurts."

"Really? Where?"

"Um, here."

Yuu pointed at his lips. His eyes were full of mischief. The genie smiled at him and blushed. She playfully hit Yuu's chest with a soft fist. It was more of a caressed though than a hit.

"You naughty!"

Yuu laughed. Then he got another idea.

"My second wish is; hmm… I want to hear you sing!"

"Eh? No way! I have a very nasty voice!"

She wined a bit, hoping to escape a humiliating fate.

"It's your voice, it'll never be nasty for me."

It was flattering but also embarrassing. But she had no choice but to abide for she cannot resist that pleading face of his.

"Ok, here goes nothing…"

And then she sings. As per the song I really don't care. Let's pretend there's a fastforward and Anna finished her singing.

Yuu clapped his hands weakly. He was still pretty drained.

"Bravo! That was beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yup!"

He gave a weak nod with a cat like face. The girl pinch Yuu's cheeks and giggled a bit.

"Hmm… now what will I wish for lastly? Hmm…"

Anna took her time watching him think. It soothes him a lot, to be mentally at work while still having those taints of red on his face. Then Yuu looked at her with the most charming, smiling face she has ever seen, as if putting her under his whims.

"So, have you thought of any?"

The boy slowly raised his hand on Anna's face and gently cupped her beautiful features.

"Will you go out with me?"

As is she'll refuse. She took his hand and gave him a tender smile.

* * *

Tip No. 3: If these two stupid tips fail, FORCE HER TO GO OUT WITH YOU! 

"Well, why not?"

It was a question of hesitance. Nothing short of confidence was found in the volume of his speaking.

"…too busy…"

She walked towards the table and pulled the chair for her to sit on. She took a few tools from the cabinet over the table and began working on something he could hardly make of.

"For what?"

"…things…"

"What things?"

"Could you hand me that screw driver?"

He looked around and saw the object on top of the cup board.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Um, well, when are you available?"

He stroked the ever present rabbit's head, anticipating an answer.

"…dunno…"

She said without even looking at the one she's speaking to.

"Please place this over that countertop and be careful."

She handed him a container a size of a shoe box. It was considerably heavy but enough for Ruka to carry.

"Oh, ok."

He took the item from the slave driver and placed on the requested area.

"Could I at least, well, treat you for lunch?"

"Sorry, I have to finish this today."

Defeated and saddened with the refusal, Ruka simply sighed and left the workshop, leaving a disappointed Hotaru to stare at his back.

"Giving up already?"

She smiled to herself and pondered on what he's going to do next. It's so easy to know what he's thinking of, but sometimes even she's surprise on some sudden acts of heroism, like asking her out for example.

* * *

"I don't get it, why can't she leave that 'work' of hers for just a few hours and spend some time with her friends."

"More specifically, spend some time with you, neh?"

There was a matching grin after that teasing tone of his which made Ruka a little red with embarrassment.

"That's beside the point! She's working too much and hasn't had much of the outdoors lately."

"Well, you know her. Everything she's does is never a waste of her energy. There's probably a good reason for her to busy herself like this. Anyway, why the sudden concern? Well, aside from your crush on her, you seem indulge in taking her time."

"Well I…"

Ruka childishly stared at the tea in front of him, looking like a shy 4 year old.

"…I wanna…ask her out…"

It came out like a whisper, hardly audible. The person he's talking to didn't seem to understand.

"Say that again? I didn't quite catch that."

He leaned a little bit closer to the bashful kid.

"I wanna ask her out."

"You mean on a date?"

He blinked. Then suddenly burst into laughter, his eyes tearing in the process while holding his belly.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! You? WAHAHAHA! And that icequeen? WAHAHAHA! Dating? WAHAHAHA! The author must be sick! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Don't push it boy!

He was rolling over the grass beside the table they were conversing on. Ruka was just sitting there, beat red, hands clutched in a fist over his lap, thinking of all the most intense curses he could think of. After what seem like a millennium of animalistic amusement, the person recovered and sat before the boy.

"Ahem, but seriously…"

Then he took a glance at the blonde in front of him who was looking at him expectantly when…

"WAHAHAHA! This is too much! WAHAHAHA!"

Another batch, eh? I sure hope you lose your breath!

Ruka finally got tired of the senseless feat being thrown at his face and stood up.

"Look Tsubasa, I'm here to ask for your help. Now if your just ganna laugh at me the whole day then I'd best be off and find someone else."

"Wait, wait! Hehehe!"

The said senior waves his hand in an attempt to apeace him while wiping his teary eye.

"I, I'm really sorry. Hehehe! It's just that, well, no has ever had the guts to do that."

Tsubasa regained his sanity, hopefully for real this time, and poured some tea on Ruka's cup.

"Sugar?"

"No thanks."

He dusted the shirt he was wearing before sitting down. The comfortable chair got a hold of his back once again as he made himself settled perfectly.

"You're straining yourself too much on the girl, Ruka. You should take it easy."

Said boy made a deep exhale and gave Tsubasa a calm look.

"Yeah your right, I guess."

Tsubasa rested his head on his palm and studied Ruka carefully.

Such a young age and already problematic on emotional matters, it makes Tsubasa smile. Well, with Ruka's handsome face, any girl would go crazy about him. But considering his ideals and the way Natsume influences him, its safe to say that he always regards the heart in making any choice, even the choice of girls.

"You know what your problem is, Ruka?"

"What? My breath? My smell? My height? I took a bath this morning, if that's what you mean."

He frowned, to defensive and too conscious about his outer details. He made sure to be presentable and smell quite nicely before heading for his love's place.

"That's not what I mean. The way I see things, you've been pushed around by that girl ever since she came here, or at least, ever since Mikan came here."

"Well, I…"

Embarrassment was obvious on his face and there was that 'do I have a choice' look that could only be seen on people who are cornered in a situation.

"Its ok, Ruka. You see, women are like that. Once they got hold of something well tamed, they tend to abuse it. Mind you, I bet after a year she would've forced you to treat her on some expensive restaurant. Or drag you into one of her works and slave drive you for a month or so. Or too make matters worse, I can see her dominating over you once you get her on your bed."

Tsubasa snickered at the thought.

Sorry, just couldn't help it!

"WHAT!"

It would've been a traumatizing sentence for the tomato red boy if it weren't for the fact the he knew it was a joke.

"Just kidding! My point is, your being too nice to everyone, even to her, especially to her. I mean, think about it, would you still be nice to her even after the countless blackmails and humiliating things she has done to you?"

Ruka thought about it and realized that he had been trampled upon for so many times, unbeknownst to him.

"Hey, you're right."

"You see? So that would mean she doesn't have the right to refuse you anything. If you want her to go out with you, then force her to go out with you."

"Um, force her?"

He was quite uncomfortable with the thought.

"Yup, sometimes, us guys have to go physical. If you can't convince her in a nice way, use brute force."

"-gulp- brute….force?"

Something worst than the last suggestion. Ruka is by now sweating heavily. The thing that bothered him most was Tsubasa's calm features and almost certain tone as he speaks those, well, ungentle methods.

What in the world has this guy been eating lately?

"That's right! Try tackling her, or holding her two wrist or pining her on the wall. That should do the trick!"

He was smilling devilishly. The poor younger boy doesn't know if he's still joking or not.

"Are you…se-serious?"

"I sure am. I'm not asking you to hurt her of course. Just make her realize that you're the one in control. Be a man, Ruka! Own her! Make her fall on her knees! Let her be succumbed to your charms! Don't hesitate! Fill her up with your strong words! Enter her inner most feelings! Give her a torrid kiss of your confidence. Lick her…"

BLAG!

"Ok that will be enough from you, pervert."

Misaki calmly said while dusting some dirt of her hands after hitting Tsubasa with an anvil the size of an elephant.

"Misaki."

"Hello Ruka. I saw you two from afar and by the look on your face, I could clearly see that this idiot is putting nothing but distorted trash in your head."

Ruka blinked while watching Misaki stomping her foot on Tsubasa's head.

"Listen you, you do this to a tenth grader one more time and I'm going to turn you inside out."

"Tsk as if…"

Tsubasa slowly stood up while rubbing his lump.

"WITH A TOOTH PICK!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh! I was just fooling around."

"This is nothing to be fooling around with, Tsubasa. This is all about the heart and you shouldn't spoil the child's mind. Now sit down here and pour me some tea."

"Ok."

Tsubasa took the teapot, stood up and poured some tea on Misaki's head.

"TSUBASA!"

And here comes an uppercut which made the target flying away to neverland. Misaki was still breathing heavily with fury when Ruka offered a white handkerchief.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The girl began wiping her hair and face. Good thing it was just green tea, otherwise it would've stick on her hair and Tsubasa would've been long dead by now.

"I swear, that boy just won't do anything right."

Ruka simply smiled at her. Their relationship was kind of weird, yet its always fun to watch them together. They're complete opposites, which made them more compatible.

"You know, no matter many pranks he pulled on me, no matter how many tricks I've fallen from him, I still couldn't hate him."

She folded the napkin and placed it in her pocket to be washed later before retuning it.

"You look good together."

"Thanks!"

Misaki grinned. But she couldn't help but detect a slight tone of envy in his voice. She knew what his problem was and she doesn't want to confuse him.

"Listen, part of what Tsubasa said was right. I think you're letting Hotaru push you around a little too much."

"So you think so to, huh? Don't get me wrong, it's just that I haven't met a girl like Hotaru before. She's so, different. Oh man, how do I put this? It's kind of hard to explain but…"

He paused and looked at the sky. The figures made by the clouds were like childish scribbles on a canvas. It lightened his feeling and helped him find the right words to describe his emotions towards his little princess.

"Is it ok if I say, well, I love her?"

His face was blushing, but not the kind of ridiculous blush seen on the faces of love stricken anime dummies. The tints of red complimented his baby like face quite nicely, so it may seem for Misaki, who was currently having fun watching a youthful struggle of love. Ruka's face tells a lot of stories, she could clearly say.

"You're the only one who can answer that question, Ruka. But love is not just simply letting another person take control or abuse you, not like she's abusing you or anything. She's quite a nice girl and I know she cares about you a lot…"

His face became redder upon the last sentence.

"…but if you're just going to comply by her whims as if always relying on pleasing her, how could she take part of that love that your giving?"

Ruka pondered over this. She is his princess, and he would do anything for those beautiful lips to give even the slightest smile.

"Maybe you do love her Ruka, and maybe you're trying too hard to make her love you."

The reappeared Tsubasa said with a brotherly tone of voice, gentle, yet commanding. He had several lumps on her head now and a few slap marks on his cheeks.

"Wow, where did you come from?"

"I fell on the girls' locker room and broke their roof. All thanks to you."

He pouted and sat next to her, trying hard not to wince from the painful blow.

"Aww… don't worry. We'll just put a bra on your head and pretend you have your own breast up there. WAHAHAHA!"

"Hmp, not funny!"

Ruka smiled. These two will never get along perfectly which will make their relationship a lot healthier.

"But seriously Ruka. If you want her to feel your love, try to be a little more firm in expressing it. Don't let it always be her way. Relationships are not one way lanes after all. Like I said, be aggressive."

He winked at the little boy who just sweatdropped. He never gets tired of that does he?

BONK

"Don't you start anything again, you pervert. Ruka would never do anything like that, would you Ruka?"

But what a mind Ruka has to manipulate the possibilities of everything Tsubasa said. He blushed after a few, ahem, involuntary nasty thoughts came passing by his head. Hey, his still a guy, so give him a break.

"Um, no, of course not! Hehehehe!"

"Good! Now, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I…"

"I have a plan for you, Ruka! Hehehehe!"

Tsubasa made his way beside him and put an arm around his shoulders to make sure he alone could hear.

"You better zip it Tsubasa."

"Don't worry, it's not anything malicious..."

He leaned and whispered to Ruka.

"...just delicious!"

Again with that devilish grin. Ruka tried to process what the term delicious meant. And after almost draining his innocent mind, the term 'delicious' pertaining to something done to a girl was just, well, MALICIOUS!

"What? I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, and you will."

Misaki just wished she knew what he whispered to him. She is so going to squeeze Tsubasa to death later.

"Oh boy, I sure hope nobody gets killed in this."

"Bu-but what if she… I mean… I JUST CANT DO IT!"

Ruka messed up his hair in frustration. Whatever Tsubasa said to him, he doesn't seem to have the confidence to do it.

"Tsubasa, your pushing him too hard."

"No I'm not. He's turning 11 and I was already flirting at that age."

BONK

"I'm running out of anvils. Better get a new batch. Ruka dear, I don't know what Tsubasa told you, and my spider sense tells me it's certainly no good. But you should know by heart what you want for her. If you think you should do it, then find the confidence to do it. We'll support you all the way, ok?"

She smiled sweetly at him. Ruka somehow found a small amount of courage in the presence of the two seniors.

"Now, I'm sorry to live you on air but Tsubasa and I have our own dates to attend to, don't we Tsubasa?"

"Um we do?"

The wobbling Shadowmancer rubbed his once again sore head and tried to regain his seat.

"Yup, and your treating."

"What!?"

"Come on.

She dragged the reluctant boy to the direction of the food stalls and waved at Ruka.

"See'ya Ruka. Good luck!"

"Bye! Have fun, guys!"

"Remember, be dominant."

Tsubasa gave some last instruction while being dragged on the ground, making the younger blush.

"Um, right."

Ruka just scratched his head and watched the happy couple.

"Alright. Now to be –gulp- dominant."

He was sweating heavily. What he would do to have Natsume by his right about now.

* * *

TONK TONK TONK

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ruka."

"Come on in."

Ruka opened the door and entered her room. The workshop was close by now and she was doing some major calculation on her bed.

Picture this, Hotaru wearing some really short shorts with a green sleeveless shirt. She was sitting on her bed with her legs apart, hugging a pillow, her lips nibbling on her pen and a few sheets of paper and a laptop in front of her. The air conditioner was set to a moderate cool but was reaching Hotaru fairly, lifting her silky hair. Her pale face looks as creamy as always, tinted a little bit of red from some major hard work.

"So, here to help me out again?"

It was the first time she smiled at him that day, making him lose his breath.

"…or are you hear to give me a massage again, which I would really appreciate."

Ruka blushed and unbeknownst to him, so did Hotaru but her stable, sweet smile took away the obvious.

"Um, a massage would be ok, but that's not what I'm here for."

Hotaru stood and walked to her drawer.

"I'm here to take you out."

The girl was sitting in front of her mirror while combing her hair. Ruka didn't realize the bizarre act done by this conservative and heavily secretive icequeen. It's not like her to do something short of personal hygiene in the presence of other people.

She smiled but didn't look at his reflection on the mirror. Because he couldn't see her face, he was unaware of the amused reponse.

"You will go out with me, won't you?"

He hesitated to apply some authority in his tone of voice, but it was the only way, he thought, to clearly send his message.

Hotaru, as if not hearing what he said, stood up again and went in front of a chart on a wall. She had her chin cupped with two fingers and was studying the chart carefully.

Ruka walked a little closer to where she once was and gave her a stern look.

"Hotaru…"

"Are you going to make me?"

There was a bit of a challenging tone in her voice. Ruka, however, was able to gather up enough courage not to be intimidated.

"Yeah, I am."

He walked a little to her back. The room being too big, she would not easily know where he is without seeing him.

He slowly made his way behind her, making sure she would no hear his approach.

Mustering all his strength and courage he launched himself towards her and then….

BANG BANG BANG

He ended up lying on the floor with several lumps on his head.

"ouch"

"You have to do better than that."

The girl returned to her previous place on the bed, again smiling and again without Ruka knowing.

Ruka, now a bit agitated and being able to process the term 'to hell with this' in his head, went straight to Hotaru, took a hold of her wrist and pinned her on the soft bed.

For a moment, the girl thought he was going to hurt her, until the hold became more gentle than firm.

"Listen you; I've been tortured day in and day out for the past few months thinking about nothing but you!"

He wasn't shouting, nor was unwavering anger present in his eyes. What she saw in them was a desire to be close, to be heard, and to be felt. The warmness of his body so close to hers took away all her stress from a hard days work. She could smell the minty scent of tea in his breath, making his lips appear lusher to her.

"Now, I'd be willing to die tomorrow, or tonight, or even later like hell will I care. But I won't lose my last breath before I tell you…before I tell you…"

Hotaru was getting exhilarated. She didn't expect this sort of thing from someone as gentle as Ruka. She anticipated the last set of words. Ruka's eyes closed for a while then opened with renewed fire in them.

"BEFORE I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!"

The authority in his voice made her admire him more. She tried to act as cold as usual but the blush in her cheeks took away all that. But of course, he was oblivious to this for he was succumbed to the moment.

"I love you Hotaru, I love you very much. That's the only thing my mind tells me every time I look at you."

"Ruka, I…"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T TALK WHEN I'M STILL SPEAKING!"

Hotaru was shocked, and so was Ruka, but he didn't let it show. It was the first time she was answered to like that and it was the first time he answered to anyone like that.

"Do you think, do you think all those blackmailing, all those humiliating outfits, all those embarrassing pictures and all those gunfires are going to change all that? NO!"

Tears finally ran down from his eyes and falling beside Hotaru's head. He could no longer hold them in, but it didn't take his momentum.

"Nothing's going to change the way I feel about you. No amount of pain or humiliation will ever take away my affection towards you. And I really don't care if you start killing me when this is all over; at least you know how I feel. You can slave drive me as much as you want, you can take away my last rabbit, my last strength, my last self respect, it wouldn't matter to me. I will always love you, no matter what you do to me."

He squinted his eyes and delved into a much more painful set of words.

"And you don't even have to love me back. I'll love you unconditionally; I don't care what other people may think. I'll always be 'your' Ruka."

After giving a heavy sigh, he finally took a hold of reality and stared at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Let's just pretend this never happened. You can start killing me now."

He was about to get up from their position when…

"Say it again. Please."

"Huh?"

Hotaru had her eyes closed. This time, Ruka saw the beautiful smile on her lips very clearly.

"Say it again. Say that you love me."

Ruka leaned a little closer

"I love you."

He spoke with such softness the girl felt like liquefying. Hotaru's smile became sweeter. She opened her eyes and fixed his gaze on Ruka's.

"You know what?"

She put her arms around Ruka's neck and pulled him gently.

"What?"

His face was burning. He didn't expect this.

"I love you too."

The heat of the whisper tingled his senses, making his mouth gap. His face now had that perfect shade of red, suitable to his face. Hotaru found it adorable and pulled him closer.

Finally, their lips met in a time stopping kiss. It was a soft as melting chocolate, as tender as a wisp of honey, something done with as much as moderation as possible. Both didn't know how to end it, both didn't want to. Their innocence were not deteriorated, just a bit faded for both was aware of what was being done but neither desired for the flesh. It was simply a passionate way of affection.

When they opened their eyes, they found the relaxing moment full of warmth and security from the presence of the other. Both smiled a tender smile. The moment of their confession was sealed by a kiss. Ruka was able to be a man and took a hold of Hotaru even for just one fleeting moment. And Hotaru made him feel dominant for the first time.

"Now you will go out with me…"

The firmness of the voice was soon followed by an endearing pout, much to the genius's delight.

"…won't you?"

The girl smirked and poked his forehead.

"Massage, now! My back is killing me. And get me a glass of orange juice from the freezer, I'm so thirsty."

"Ye-yes mam."

"Oh, and one more thing…"

He was about to get up when she pulled him down again, placing a small peck on his cheek.

"I AM going to kill you."

Ruka gulped. Boy, was he in trouble now.

The End

Thank you for all the reviews! I'd also appreciate corrections and suggestions! Thank you very much!

Chapter 8: Delectable

"_YOU TWO STOP, RIGHT NOW!"_

_The attacks were immediate nullified before they could even hit their individual targets. Both looked at the heavily breathing girl, her face crumpled with anger._

"_What's wrong with you two? Why can't you get along?"_

* * *

"Don't you think we should give him some more time to recover? From the kidnapping incident I mean."

"Ryou did some heavy damage on him, but I know him well enough to recuperate faster than normal kids do. He'll handle it."

"What will I do with his classmates, if they start helping him?"

"Let them. We'll see how he takes the pressure of getting his friends out of trouble while doing what he knows he must do."

The visitor walked towards a tall table with a vase on top. Beside the vase was a white mask. He amused himself by studying the details of the mask.

"You really choose some weird control devices. Aren't those earrings enough?"

"No I'm afraid not."

He rubbed the gems embedded on the rings pierced on his ear.

"Even with the mask I sometimes have trouble controlling my powers."

He sat down on the chair near the window and called the attention of the one fondling with his items.

"Hey, how much do you think does he hate me?"

It was said with a sad tone. The one he's speaking to sat beside him and crossed his legs.

"With a passion I guess. Because he doesn't know your true motives, he will only see the foulness of what you're making him do. Why hide by the way? Why not tell him who you really are?"

"I can't."

He gently shook his head and closed his eyes.

"If he does, he'll just get even more confuse of his past. I don't want to pressure him more than what I am doing now. Besides, he'll soon realize the truth. He is after all…"

He gazed at the beautiful moon and gave a relaxed smile.

"…my own son."


	8. Delectable

"Is everyone in

"Is everyone in?"

"YESSS BOSSS!"

"God, you're like grade-schoolers. Rai, could you please stop chewing on your pen, it's driving me nuts!"

"Sorry boss."

"Man, this place stinks! And why the hell is it so freaking hot? HEY, GET AWAY FROM THERE!!"

"But boss…"

"That aircon is not meant to cool your butt, darn it!"

"Aww…"

"Geez… this is what I get for screwing up in that darn academy. Curse you, Narumi! I'd have your girly hair shaved if it's the last thing I do!! (insert burning eyes)"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ryou…"

"WHAT?"

"Here's the information about the machine we just stole."

"Good, very good. Uh, say what?"

"Sir, the machine you told us to steal from the underground."

"Ohhh, that, I remember! Well I was actually referring to their really cool vendo machine which gives off a nice cup of cappuccino for just 50 cents, but, hmm… this seems interesting. (reads for about 45 minutes, then…) But it would appear that my brilliant head is already filled with wonderful ideas that I could no longer process this data. Care to explain?"

"A recent study shows that this machine has the capacity of amplifying all types of allices to the point of maximum or even potent efficiency. It directly encases a mass volume of molecular structure within a certain level and manipulates the unique mutated particles to the point limitless power, duration, range or even possibilities. Base elements become flexible at this point so the source of organic energy from the biological structure of the human body would hence be in an unstable state."

"…"

"…"

"You know Rey, even though the company who created us is Japanese, we still speak English here."

"It means that once we plug in an alice bearer, we can control that person's alice."

"Big deal, lots of people has control over others."

"Yes, but no one has the capacity to increase the performance of others' alices."

"So? What does that mean?"

"(sigh) it means we can have cool stuff happening once we plug in a person with an alice."

"Oh? How cool?"

"Really cool, boss, really cool."

"Alright! I love cool stuff! Quick, get in there and show us what it can do!"

"The result, however varies from different bodily states. The one sitting on it could have minor things happening to them, such as a cold, or a fever, or even just a tickle, if they're lucky. But it could also go as far as complicated physical or mental disorder, or worst, death."

"And you're point is?"

"My point is, boss, I'd have to be stupid for you to convince me!"

"Then who would?"

"Probably someone dumb enough."

"Ok then. Rai, what's your alice?"

"Poisoning, from my fingers, see?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see, I see, now get that thing away from me! Alright, you see that nice, comfy looking chair over there?"

"Yup! Want me to clean that up for you?"

"No, my friend, I want you to find your throne over there and make your butt as happy as possible by sitting on it."

"Really? Why would you want me to do that? Ohhh… I get it! You're gonna pull a prank on me! Good one boss, but no I won't fall for that one!"

"Man, you got me there, Rai, so I guess I won't do anything funny anymore. Care to sit, anyway?"

"Ok! …….. Wow, this is nice. What the-! Boss, what are you doing ? Let me go! Argggh!"

"Stop being a sissy! It won't kill you!"

"Well boss, that's not too accurate. There's a .5 chance he would die, depending on the base elements, adamine and guanine, and as much as I find my twin annoying and a complete moron compared to me, he's still my brother."

"Relax, Rey! If he dies, he'll die with a noble cost, now quit squirming!"

"That may not be much of a motivation boss…"

"What are you doing? Let me go! Boss, this isn't part of the deal! AHHHH!! Someone help me! I'm being raped! I'm being raped!"

"Shut up! Kyo, get me some duck tape! Rey, get that thing started before I blow my ears out!"

"Alright. I'm sorry bro, don't worry, I know you won't die that easily."

"Nooooo!! I'm still young, and handsome, I don't want to be deprived of my right to choose my mode of intercourse!"

"Activating machine…"

* * *

Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me

Chapter 8: Delectable

"So…"

Natsume called from the desk with the manga covering his face. Ruka, cleaning up the eraser used for the whole day, turned to him from by the window.

"…how did the date go?"

The blonde smiled, still beating the wall with the eraser till the dust escapes. He didn't know where to start. The details were so vivid in his mind that blushing and stuttering the first logical set of words failed miserably to express it.

"It was… good."

"Oh? With that silly blush and goofy smile, I doubt the least."

Ruka walked beside him, still smiling. The manga fell from Natsume's face and they looked at each other for a while. Natsume's face seemed agitated for some reason, but Ruka's was otherwise. He seemed to be blooming today with those unusually pink cheeks.

"Well," Ruka started, "it went really good! How about you? How was _your_ date?"

Natsume winced. Regret and disappointment were mixing themselves inside of him. But all he could to express it was to slam his face on the table and grunt.

"Urgh… it was disastrous!"

"Really? How come?" Ruka felt for him, but with the state Natsume is, he couldn't help but be amused.

"That Mikan… her skull's so thick that a bible would be like tissue. I'm telling you, Ruka, I don't think she has the slightest clue on what I was trying to make her understand."

Out of nowhere, a rabbit came bouncing on to Ruka's lap.

"Hmm… But I saw you with your arms around her waist during the fireworks. How did THAT end up?"

"Oh, that." Natsume looked up at Ruka, his head still resting desperately on the table. "she liked it. She snuggled closer to me and told me how nice it felt. She even tightened my hold on her."

"That sounds great! How come you didn't make your move?"

"I was going to, but then she whispered, 'Grandpa, I missed you!' That drove me out my wits!"

"Hahaha! That must've been a let down!" Ruka regretted at having to laugh at his bestfriend predicament, but Natsume's facial expression was too funny.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Arghhh…. But at least you enjoyed your date.

"Well, the only thing I had to keep in mind was giving her the night of her life. You still had your confession to take care of, remember?"

"That's logical and annoying… AGHGH!! I HATE THIS! I mean, how could you have a better date than me? Man, that's so not fair!"

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!!" the door suddenly opened allowing a jolly, bouncy and obviously radiant Yuu to join the two students on their date assessments.

"Isn't a lovely afternoon? And what a lovely breeze to end a perfectly lovely day! Why, hello there Ruka, how have you been?"

Yuu jumped in front of the tamer and began shaking both his hands with so much energy and friendly affection. Ruka just grinned at the irony of his joy and presence before Natsume.

"I've been good, Yuu. My, you're certainly in a great mood. I take it you had your good-times last night. Care to fill us in?"

The last set of words Ruka said while glancing mischievously at his best friend. There wasn't much to express the contempt that Natsume was filling at the moment.

* * *

The scent of nature flew by with the breeze. Hotaru found it annoying how it sends the leaves she just cleaned up to scatter all over the place, but the feel of it during this hot afternoon was gratifying

"Are you done with your side, Mikan?"

The girl has just finished her side and went over to where Hotaru was to see if she was finish too. It was their turn to clean the grounds, well, part of it at least. From where they were, they could see the sunset, its red beams scattering all over the academy, indicating the end of another day.

"Yup!"

"Good. Start helping so we'll be done early."

"Ok."

The two continued to gather all the dried leaves falling from the tree by the school. Somehow, it was nostalgic for Mikan, since she grew in the country, and spending moments of memories with her childhood friend made her long for the good old times they spent together.

But that's all in the past now, though treasured in her heart.

"So how did your date go, Hotaru?"

Hotaru took a moment to consider the question.

"Fine."

"Oh? You two had fun?"

Fun- and more. Seeing as her back was turned to Mikan, Hotaru found it was ok to smile, and reminisce the sweetest ways of last night-

…the way he looked at her the first time in a kimono and said, 'You look, um, great…' with his face blushing…

…the way he held her hand, swaying it back and forth while he talks about the things he loves during festivals and the things he liked the most in the academy…

…the way he gazes at her as she speaks about her life, her dreams, and the loving expression of his smile of silent approval to all that she said…

…the way they argued over weather to take the Fairy's Wheel or Roller Coaster, seeing as he was afraid of heights and she was afraid of wild rides…

…the way he surrendered, and just held her hand real tight during the whole ride, while remaining as close to her as possible, something she didn't mind at all…

…the way his cute face crunches as he struggles to shoot all the targets down just so he could give her that prize plushy…

…the way they nibbled on a stick of cotton candy, until they were at the last morsel and their lips finally met in a sweet, tender kiss…

…the way he placed his protective arms around her as they watch the fire works on a hill, savoring each other's warmth…

…the way he carried her like a bride to her room, thinking that she has fallen asleep…

…and the way he kissed her cheek as he tuck her to bed, whispered 'I love you', and finally let her sleep…

"Um, Hotaru, are you getting tired, coz your face is all red?"

"Huh?"

After her daydreaming, she finally got a hold of herself and sqeezed her cheeks for a while.

"The date was good… how about you and Natsume? He didn't rape you, by any chance?"

"Hey, don't be mean to him! Besides, he was more of a gentleman last night than what I've known him to be."

"Oh?"

The girls saw the ground was tidied up so they decided to return the brooms back in the school closet.

"Yup! He came rather early, actually. And he looked so cute in his blue kimono too! I just loved the way he got angry when I told him that! And he won me this nice plushy which he just couldn't get by winning the game, so he just bought me, but it was still sweet of him. He took me to the roller coaster, which was really fun, though he ended up getting sick and all. And then…"

"Then he bought you cotton candy, and then you two watched the fireworks." Interrupted Hotaru in a very candid manner.

"How did you know?" asked Mikan.

"those two, they have the same style. Anyway, did he say anything that surprised you?"

"Like what?"

Everything done, the two began their way to their dorms, holding hands and swaying it back and forth childishly- it's something they both enjoy.

"Any confession, or the like?" still Hotaru asked, hoping the shy boy could get his message through Mikan's thick skull.

"Hmm…" Mikan thought deeply, carefully recalling the details of last night. Nothing unusual, so far…

"Forget it…" Hotaru opened the door leading to the lobby when suddenly; a reflection of the fading sun beamed passed her eyes.

The girl looked at the direction, and found out it came from a bush. It alarmed Hotaru a bit, knowing what kind of reflection it was. She's been working with a lot of materials and she of all people should know what kind of glass does that kind.

"I think someone's watching us…" she said in her cold, bored voice.

"You think?"

Mikan looked at the direction her best friend was looking. Both didn't gave much of a thought about it, so they decided to find it out, though deep inside Hotaru could already sense a storm coming. Together they walked towards the bush.

"Hmm…" out of precaution, Hotaru readied his idiot gun, just in case it's just some pedophile. But to her dismay…

"HELLO THERE!!" Mikan jumped at the bush, thinking there was someone there to surprise, but there was none… Hotaru was shocked to see the place was empty. She could've sworn there was at least something here, something to catch her attention all of a sudden. But there was none. Stranger even, she thought. If it was some broken t.v. or a piece of metal or a mirror she would've let this pass, but no.

"I'd better do something about this."

* * *

"Ah, Mikan, so glad I found you."

"Mr. Narumi, why? Do you need anything?"

"Is she getting kicked out? Will she be tortured? What did she do now, Mr. Narumi? You won't have her get mutilated, would you? If you're planning to, then I'd gladly…"

"Um, no Hotaru, none of those categories fit." Narumi said with a huge drop of sweat behind his head.

"Mikan, I need you to take this to Mr. Persona's residence. He needs this report but he can't get out of the house because of some work he has to finish."

"How odd, sending a student to do classified task, especially someone as stupid as Mikan." Hotaru eyed the blonde professor, causing him to sweat even more, cold.

"Hey!!"

"Well, it's something about maintenance so there's nothing concerning about you guys. Ehehehe!" Honestly, he was already thinking about using his alice; there's no fooling with this girl.

"Oh, I see." But that didn't convince Hotaru at all. She knew well to eye people who seems aloof with what they do.

"It's ok, Mr. Narumi! We'll give it to him. Come on, Hotaru!" Mikan gladly took the folder from the teacher's hand. She was about to dash off when Hotaru called her attention.

"You go on ahead. I wanna talk with Mr. Narumi about something."

"Oh? What about?" the teacher made eye contact with Hotaru. He saw seriousness behind purple glitters and understood it to be really important.

"Hm… it's getting dark. Please have it done as soon as possible, Mikan." Ordered Narumi to the perplexed brunette. Hotaru was pleased that he could catch on.

"Go on. See you in the dorm, stupid!"

"Okie!" Mikan gave them both a sweet smile and began skipping her way to the faculty areas.

Upon losing sight of her, Narumi began, "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mr. Narumi, I think we're in danger…"

* * *

There it was, just across the side walk, the house built with great simplicity, looking like any other normal house there is. But Mikan knows that deep inside rests a creepy man with a mysterious alice. She wonders what his alice could be, but she knows better than to wonder on the that aspect.

DING DONG

Few seconds, a few minutes passed, no answer. She tried the door, it was open. Mikan gulped, she knew better than to take the risk of entering a private place just to hand over some documents. But somehow, she thought there wouldn't really be anything there that could make her lose track of the situation.

She entered, breathing excitedly.

First she just took a peek, then, seeing as there doesn't seem to be anyone there, she began exploring the place.

The whole house from outside denied the dark theme that existed within. The curtains were black, the set in the living room was black, there was a skull decorating the table in the middle, some creepy looking accessories were dangling on the wall. On top of a cabinet, there was a picture which attracted her. The image in it seemed to be the only thing the keeps this place from being a hunted house.

Framed in a blue rose was a picture of a family; a man with jet black hair, a beautiful, smiling red eyed woman in his arms, and on the man's shoulders was a boy, about the age of Iouichi, waving his hands excitedly, his round, love-spoiled face showed nothing but joy and innocence. The family was obviously a happy one.

Mikan stared at the boy- he was cute, with blue hair separated on side, a somehow familiar wide smile, a smile which she knows existed somewhere in her heart.

She knows she has seen him before… and the man, what an eerie wave of thought creeping in her head. That made the curiosity even deeper.

She put the picture down and walked across a turn. Upon making the turn, however, Mikan barely was able to stiffen a scream, for before her stood a very tall figure of a creature with a black hood, bearing a giant scythe in its hand and a skull on the other. it was thin, shadowy and scary. Mikan stared at it in fright, unable to control the surges on her imagination. She fell on her butt by the wall, looking up at the still creature, waiting for the deathly strike of its demonic blade.

"Let me introduce, Ms. Sakura…" the sudden, deep voice of Persona intensified her fear. Looking by the dark hallway from which she passed was the white mask, the ring battered face, and the black blatant smile of dread.

"…my friend, Thanatos."

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Notes:

I'm soooooo sorry for such an age-late update.

chapters from this point on will have some weird turn of events so brace yourselves

ignore the preview part, that sucks. I never knew where I got the idea

I'm still waiting for comments and reviews which I really really need in order to improve this fic

I have so many things to apologize for- story line, writing style, late update, unreplied reviews, and more. Place bear with me!

lastly, I hope you like this chapter. Itll give you hints on the flow of the story.


End file.
